The Story of Rachel Berry Star
by clairegleek
Summary: My name is Rachel Berry and I am a star, as I always knew I would be. My leading man on the other hand is someone I never thought it would be. Noah Puckerman.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star**

**Part One**

My name is Rachel Berry and I am a star, as I always knew I would be. My leading man on the other hand is someone I never thought it would be. Noah Puckerman.

We met in High School he was a bully who would throw nerds in the dumpster, dump slushies over me everyday and would sleep with everything that moved, including his best friends girlfriend who he got pregnant but I digress that's a story for another day.

Our story begins in junior year when I thought I was hopelessly in love with his best friend Finn Hudson; captain of the football team one of the sweetest and nicest boys there ever was perfect for a first love.

Did I mention his girlfriend was the head cheerleader and she slept with Noah resulting in a baby? yeah complicated with a capitol c and recipe for the first and most painful experience of my life.

I spent so many nights crying over Finn, asking myself why couldn't he love me, when I so clearly loved him? What did Quinn have that I didn't have? And how selfish was I trying to take Finn away from a pregnant Quinn and his child?

Then when I found out who the true father of her baby was I couldn't wait to run and tell Finn! No wonder he didn't want to be with me after that. But that was me at 16; selfish, foolish, emotional and had no idea what true real love was.

But all that changed after me and Finn got together after we lost regionals, everything was perfect for a while then I sent poor Sunshine to that crack house, me and Finn fought when I found out he'd slept with Santana and lied to me about being a virgin, so I kissed Noah in revenge (and pleasure, that boy can kiss!) and we broke up saying he couldn't forgive me.

And then he started seeing Quinn again who had actually SLEPT with Noah and lied about it where as I just kissed him and told Finn straight away. One rule for her one rule for me, one of the many reasons we were never meant to be.

Heartbroken and alone this is were Noah and me got to know another and he started to mend my bruised heart and show me what true love is.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Part Two

I stood there tears running down my face as I watched a smiling Finn walk away with his arm around Quinn's shoulders. Fireworks was what Finn said, he didn't feel fireworks when he was with me. I couldn't stand to see them any longer and I turned around and ran down the hall, out the doors and went behind the bleachers where I could cry in peace.

Rachel didn't know how long she sat there, all she could think about was that Finn; dear sweet Finn, had cheated on her, even though he knows what it feels like to be betrayed himself.

'I never knew it could hurt like this.' Rachel whispered to herself, it literally felt like her heart was ripping apart.

' Welcome to the world of relationships.'

Rachel gasped and looked over and saw Puck lounging against the wall, looking at her sympathetically. ' What?'

Puck came over and sat beside her and said, 'Relationships suck Berry, especially with those two.'

' What do you mean?' Rachel asked.

' When they're together they are always looking for something better, the grass is always greener and all that,' Puck waved his hand dismissively, 'and then when they have their something better, they want eachother again.' He gave her a pointed look, 'not caring about who they hurt.'

Rachel let out a sob and Puck wrapped his arms around her, ' He's not worth your tears Rachel, you deserve better.'

She clung on tighter to him and cried her heart out, scarcely believing that she had any more left to shed. Her sobs slowly tapered off so she wiped her eyes and said softly, 'thank you Puck.'

'Noah.'

Rachel wrinked her brow confused, ' Excuse me.'

' You always call me Noah.'

'I thought you didn't like it when people called you Noah.'

Puck scratched his neck awkwardly, 'Your not people Rach.' He smiled down at her, 'I like you. We're a couple of hot Jews.'

Rachel laughed at that and looked at Puck through her lashes, ' okay. Thanks Noah.' She smiled up at him.

Puck smiled at Rachel and then he stood up and held out his hand, 'let's blow this joint.'

Rachel just looked at his hand, ' What about school?'

Puck stared at her, ' Rach, you've been out here for ages. You've already missed most of it. So no one is gonna miss us.'

Rachel chewed her lip, debating with herself whether she should go with him. After a few moments she decided she wasn't gonna sit here and mope any longer, she put her hand in Puck's and he helped her up. ' Where are we going?'

Puck slung his arm around her and started leading Rachel away from school towards his truck as he answered, 'We're going to Breadsticks, I'm starving.'

' Okay, Noah. I am hungry too.' Rachel smiled up at Puck as he helped her into his truck.

On the drive there Puck and Rachel were both lost in thought. Rachel was trying not to think about Finn and Quinn, just feeling gratefulness in her heart for how Noah was there for her.

Puck was thinking on how he could best be there for her, he still remembered what she did for him after Beth was born, she stood next to him in the hospital as he looked at Beth through the window and just held his hand and was a strength for him as he tried to find the courage to let Beth go. ' Hey, did I ever say thanks for what you did for me at the hospital after Beth was born?'

Rachel blushed and looked down at her hands, ' You don't have to thank me, I just wanted to be there for you as I couldn't imagine what you went through that day.'

Puck grabbed her hand and squeezed it tenderly, ' Thank you anyway.'

Rachel flushed and smiled at Puck, ' Your welcome Noah.'

Puck coughed and put the radio on as he wasn't one for big emotional speeches, but Rachel knew he was grateful and she rode the rest of the way there with a small smile on her face.

When they arrived Puck parked the truck and walked around and helped Rachel out, and walked her in and asked the host for a table for two, and as they took their seats they perused the menu. When they decided they called over the waitress.

' What are you ordering?' the waitress asked and had her pen ready.

'I will have the lasagne and a Pepsi, thank you.' Rachel smiled at the waitress as she wrote down her order.

'['ll have the spaghetti bolognese, garlic bread and I'll have a Coke, thanks.' Pock told the waitress as she wrote it down and told them she would be back with their drinks and their food would be done in fifteen minutes.

'How you doing?' Puck asked.

Rachel looked at Puck earnestly, 'It hurts, too soon to be anything else. But thank you for taking me away from school. I would of just depressed myself looking at those two.'

Puck reached across the table and grabbed Rachels hand and squeezed it, ' your welcome. I will be there for you tomorrow.' He smiled at her and asked, ' gotta ride?'

Rachel looked at her hand, looking so small in Pucks and felt a pain rip through her heart and whispered, ' Not anymore.'

' I'll be there at 7.' Puck said and as he watched Rachel open her mouth to speak he pinned her with a look, ' no argument.'

Rachel felt her stomach flutter with butterflies and smiled widely at him, ' okay.'

Their food came and they had a friendly enjoyable meal, Puck telling Rachel about the stuff he got up to as a kid, making her laugh. Rachel in turn told him about her as a child, even then she was a little diva, which caused Puck to smirk and state, 'I remember.'

' Ho do you remember?' she asked.

' We go to the same Temple Rach.' Puck grinned at her causing her to laugh and continue with her story with Puck adding what he remembered about their shared childhood. Before they knew it, they had finished their meal and were getting ready to pay, Rachel offering to pay for her half.

' No Rachel, I invited you I'm paying.' Before Rachel could say anything Puck said, ' You can pay next time.'

Rachel smiled at Puck her heart filled with warmth, ' Okay.'

Puck smiled at her and payed the bill, slung his arm around Rachel and walked her out and to his truck and drove to Rachel's the car filled with talk and laughter until they arrived.

' Thank you so much for today Noah.' Rachel kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

Puck grinned at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze, ' No problem Rachel.' He got out of the truck and helped Rachel out and walked her to her door. ' See you in the morning Rach.'

Rachel smiled at him and unlocked her door, ' See you in the morning.' she watched as Puck left and walked inside to her bedroom and thought over everything that happened today. She was still devastated over Finn but she was amazed at how good Puck was today.

Rachel was happy at how well they got to know eachother over dinner and thought about a line from her favourite movie and laughed, ' This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.'

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Part Three

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as her alarm awakened her, she rolled on to her side and snuggled deeper into her quilt not wanting to do her usual routine of elliptical machine, shower and breakfast. _' Not today' _Rachel thought, yesterdays events coming to mind, '_especially if I have to deal with Finn, Quinn and the rest of Glee' _She knew if it came down to it the entire Glee club would side with Finn and Quinn, not her. Well, everyone except Noah. That was the bigger shock of yesterday how sweet, kind and caring Noah was. Rachel looked at the clock it read 5:00, '_ Too early, Noah won't be here until seven. Time for a little nap' _Rachel decided, set her alarm for quarter past six and promptly went back to sleep.

An hour and a half later Rachel was showered, dressed, now she was eating breakfast and drinking coffee with the radio on in the background. She was checking her bag to make sure she had her books and homework when Adele came on the radio and tears came to her eyes as the heartbreaking lyrics washed over her.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and your married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old Friend why are you so shy

Ain't like you to hold back

Or hide from the light

Rachel felt the truth of the words and couldn't help joining in for the bridge, the emotion making her voice both soft and powerful at the same time.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it

I'd hope to see your face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

As she started singing the chorus she never heard the knock on the door, nor when no one answered, Puck walking through the door watching her sing, he always thought she sounded amazing but right now Rachel Berry was out of this freaking world perfection and he got to see it.

Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me I beg I remember you say

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Noah walked up to Rachel and put his arm around her, ' That was awesome Rach.'

Rachel smiled shyly a blush lighting her features and said her voice shaking slightly, ' after what happened the words mean more to me then they ever have before.' she wrung her hands and her voice sounder stronger, 'I won't let them beat me. I am strong. I'll get through this one day at a time.'

' That's the spirit Berry, never let anyone hold you back.'

' Thank you for being there for me Noah.'

Puck smiled at her, 'it's no problem Rach, it was noth...'

' It wasn't nothing Noah,' Rachel interrupted him, held his hand, looked into his eyes and said sincerely, 'it's everything. It means everything to me, more than words can say.'

' Rachel,'

' No Noah let me say this.' Rachel looked down attheir clasped hands, 'I never thought anyone would be there for me. Everyone loves Finn and would never tell him he was wrong. And Quinn,' Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes, ' Quinn can do no wrong. Everyone conveniently forgot that she was a mean bitch to us, that she cheated and lied! But everyone thinks shes perfect.' Rachel broke down in tears.

Puck wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried, 'ssh Rach , they don't think shes perfect.'

Rachel laughed bitterly, ' Oh but they do. Do you wanna know the worst thing? I do anything, ANYthing and I have to jump through so many hoops to get them to forgive me.' She wiped angry tears from her eyes. ' I'm sick of it.'

'What was that?.

'I'm sick of it!' Rachel shouted and then blushed, ' I'm sor...'

'No Rachel don't apologize.' Puck smiled gently at her, 'that's been a long time coming.'

'It has.' Rachel blew out a breath and smiled at Puck. 'Enough talk of this. Let's go to school or we're going to be late.' She got her school bag and keys and opened the door and they walked through it.

'Sure you got everything babe?' Puck asked as he walked to his truck.

'Yeah I'm sure.' Rachel answered as she locked the door.

On the drive to school they listened to the radio and had pleasant conversation to pass the time. As they parked Rachel prepared herself for seeing anyone from Glee and got out of the truck, Puck put his arm around her and led her inside.

Rachel held her head high as she felt the stares and heard the not quite whispers about why was Puck with her and wasn't she just dumped by Finn. 'I wish they would grow up.' she hissed at Noah.

' Ignore them,' Puck said while death glaring anyone who dared look at them, 'they're not worth it.'

'I am,' Rachel said through gritted teeth, ' it just gets on your nerves.'

As Puck reached Rachels locker he leaned against them and said, 'they want you to start crying so that they'll have something to gossip about. They're pathetic.'

Rachel looked at Noah as she put her stuff in her locker and the lyric, 'your sexy and you know it,' popped into her head, making her giggle.

Puck raised an eyebrow, 'what's so funny?'

Rachel blushed and stuffed the rest of her things into her locker and stuttered, 'n-nothing.'

Puck was about to say something when Finn came flunking over and Puck straightened up ready to protect Rachel.

Finn glared at Puck and then smiled at Rachel, 'hey Rachel.'

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, glad that Noah is there with her, 'hello Finn.'

Finn could feel that Rachel was upset with him and he didn't like it, 'are you okay?'

Rachel laughed in disbelief, ' Am I okay?' she spun around, slammed her locker shut and glared at Finn, ' no Finn I am not okay.' she pushed her finger into his chest, ' I'm not okay that after you broke my heart yesterday, you think it will be like nothing ever happened and I will be your friend. Let me clear it up for you. It. Is. Over.' Rachel stormed off more angry then she ever felt possible.

Puck saw Finns hurt confused look and rolled his eyes, 'Your a douche, y' know that right?'

'No I'm not!' Finn said, 'all I'm trying to be is Rachel's friend.'

Puck shook his head amazed, 'Yeah, well don't. She doesn't want to be your friend,' He glared into Finn's eyes, 'and she deserves more than being your backup for when things go wrong with Quinn.'

'She's not my backup and nothings wrong with me and Quinn.'

'Stay away from Rachel.' Puck stated before walking off to find Rachel, who was pacing in the music room. 'You okay, B?'

'How can he be so selfish!' Rachel exploded, 'he hurts me and then he thinks I'll be his friend. Unbelievable.' she resumed pacing.

Puck didn't say anything but let Rachel yell, knowing she needed to say this and get everything she never said before off her chest. When she stopped he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, she didn't cry but she blew out a breath and put her hands around his waist and snuggled closer.

'Is it time to go yet?' Rachel asked feeling safe with Noah.

Puck laughed, 'unfortunately not. Only another 6 hours to go.'

'Nooo.' Rachel groaned.

Puck smiled down at Rachel, 'tell you what. After school how about we go and see a film?' he brushed her bangs out of her eyes, 'escape reality for a few hours.'

Rachel leaned into his touch, 'that sounds perfect,' she smiled at him, ' just what I need.'

'Okay.' Puck said just as the bell went, ' walk you to class?'

Rachel nodded and they walked off towards they're respective classes, parting at the door and planning to meet for lunch. As Rachel walked into class she heard, 'well, well, someone moves fast.'

Rachel groaned, ' Your one to talk...'

To Be Continued

AN - Thank you everyone for reading. Were getting to the good stuff soon. Promise. X X


	4. Chapter 4

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously...

Rachel and Puck parted at her class door and planned to meet for lunch. As Rachel walked into class she heard, 'Well, well, someone moves fast.'

Rachel groaned, ' Your one to talk...'

Part 4

'You're one to talk.' Rachel glared at Quinn.

Quinn smirked, 'It was always inevitable Manhands,' she glared at Rachel, 'Finn was always going to forgive me. ALWAYS.'

Rachel scoffed, 'If you really believed that, you would of just told Finn the truth about the baby in the first place.'

'I was scared!' Quinn almost shouted, then realising she was making a scene she went back to looking haughty, 'and I wasn't thinking straight because of the hormones.'

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Oh please, that is the biggest load of garbage I have ever heard. You weren't controlled by your hormones twenty-four seven, were you? You could of told him at any time but you didn't.'

'Well, perhaps if you didn't keep pathetically throwing yourself at MY boyfriend, I never would of been upset and slept with Puck in the first place,' Quinn jabbed her finger in Rachel's chest and hissed, 'it's all your fault.'

'My fault? How could you possibly think YOU sleeping with Puck was my fault.'

'Who cheated first, huh?' Quinn sneered, 'you and Finn,' as Rachel opened her mouth Quinn cut her off, 'don't even try to deny it, I saw you two with my own eyes.'

'I wasn't going to deny it. But you confront him!' Rachel threw out her hands and shouted, 'You don't sleep with someone else!' You could drop a pin it was so quiet after that, everyone staring shocked at Rachel and Quinn.

'Ladies!' their teacher yelled, 'perhaps you should save your little squabbles for your own time and not MY time! Now sit down.'

Rachel and Quinn glared at eachother a few moments longer, then Quinn hissed, 'Enjoy my cast-offs.' and stomped off to her seat smirking.

As Rachel sat down she didn't hear anything the teacher said, she was still fuming about her argument with Quinn. _How dare she! _Rachel thought, _I may not be innocent but I didn't force her to get drunk and sleep with her boyfriends best friend! And to call them her cast-offs! _Rachel shook her head _She doesn't deserve them anyway_

'Class is over Miss Berry.'

Startled from her thoughts, Rachel gathered her things and started heading towards her next class, keeping her head down she skillfully ignored the stares and whispers until she sat down. At her desk she barely payed attention, doodling and counting down the minutes until lunch when she could relax again.

When the bell rung for lunch she gathered her stuff and left. On her way to the cafeteria she bumped into Puck and smiled at him, 'Hi.'

'Hey fighter,' Puck smirked at her causing her to roll her eyes and giggle.

'You heard, I see.'

'All over the school,' Puck looked at her in concern and asked, 'are you okay?'

Rachel had to swallow her tears back, amazed that someone was showing concern FOR her, 'I'm, I'm okay. I was just so angry at her.'

Puck clenched his teeth, 'Yeah, she'll do that to you.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything you don't want to think about.' Rachel said holding his hand.

Puck squeezed her hand, 'Thanks, but it's okay, I know what she's like.'

'Come on Noah, let's get some food i'm starving.' She tugged on his hand and led him to the cafeteria.

Puck followed her as they got their food and sat at a table, he asked, 'What do you wanna see tonight?'

Rachel nibbled on a fry as she thought, 'I wanna see a comedy.'

Puck looked shocked, 'What, no musical?' he laughed as Rachel threw a fry at him, he picked it up and ate it, 'thanks.'

Rachel laughed, 'If you wanted some all you had to do was ask.'

They continued laughing and talking throughout the rest of lunch, making plans for Puck to take her home after glee and come back to pick her up at seven. After they finished lunch they went to their separate classes and before she knew it, class was over and it was time for glee. Rachel walked into glee and took a seat at the back and waited for everyone to arrive.

As everyone filtered in they gave Rachel looks because she was sitting at the back but she ignored them. When Puck walked in he looked for Rachel and sat down next to her, 'Hey.'

'Hi.' Rachel smiled at Noah who smiled back and then she began to pay attention to Mr Shue, who was lecturing about conflict and songs that portray that.

After his speech Mr Shue clapped his hands and asked, 'Anyone have anything ready?'

Artie raised his hand, 'I do.' he rolled his chair to the front of the class and began a lovely rendition of 'Why Does It Always Rain On Me' by Travis, everyone clapped as he finished and then everyone sang their songs.

'Noah?' Rachel whispered causing Puck to look at her and raise an eyebrow, 'could you sing with me?'

'Yeah B, sure. What you singing?' Puck asked and smiled gently as Rachel told him, 'good choice.'

'Thanks.' Rachel replied and then told Mr Shue that she was ready. She and Puck made their way to the front and Rachel began to speak, 'This song says a lot of what I want to say about,' She swallowed as she looked at Quinn hanging off Finn, 'conflict. It's called 'Tonight I Wanna Cry' by Keith Urban.'

Rachel nodded at Brad to start on the piano and as the haunting melody floated around her, she began to sing:

Alone in this house again tonight

I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine

Theres pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me

I'll never get over you walkin' away

Puck's deep voice joined her on the chorus and she closed her eyes putting meaning into every word that flowed from her lips. She didn't notice Finn's hurt look as she continued and Quinn's furious one.

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show

And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control

But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain

To hell with my pride

Let it fall like rain, from my eyes

Tonight I wanna cry.

As Brad played the piano solo, Puck put his arm around Rachel in an embrace giving her strength to sing out her emotions.

Would it help if i turned a sad song on

"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone

Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters

It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better

But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show

And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control

But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain

To hell with my pride

Let it fall like rain, from my eyes

Tonight I wanna cry.

Puck and Rachel faced eachother, eyes locked as they belted out the last chorus, passion pouring out of them.

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show

And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control

But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain

To hell with this pride

Let it fall like rain, from my eyes

Tonight I wanna cry.

Silence rained for a few moments as everyone watched Puck and Rachel plastered against eachother breathing hard, looking for all the world like they were about to kiss. That was until they were interrupted by Mr Shue starting to clap, 'Fantastic! You both were fantastic.' followed by everyone else joining in the applause.

Rachel broke eye contact with a gasp her heart pounding, she took her seat knowing Puck's eyes were follewing her every move, the only thought she had was this _I almost kissed Noah! _She took one look in Noah's eyes and they told her everything she needed to know _Noah wants to kiss me too_

'Movie. Dinner. Talk.'

'What?' Rachel asked startled as she found herself looking directly into Noah's beautiful eyes.

Puck smiled at Rachel, 'Tonight,' he brushed a stray hair away from her eyes, 'Movie. Dinner. Talk. In that order, no arguments.'

Rachel's eyes glanced at his mouth causing her to lick her lips, her pulse racing she whispered, 'Okay, tonight.' _Lets just hope I last that long _she blushed at the thought and looked straight ahead for the rest of glee, not daring to look at Puck afraid she might jump him if he had that soft smile on his face.

'For your next assignment I want everyone to pair up and perform a duet for next week. Theme is entirely your choice and the best one I might pick for Sectionals,' Mr Shue said as they finished the lesson for today, 'Looking forward to hearing them. See you next time.'

Rachel held her hand out to Puck and grinned, 'Partners?'

Puck shook her hand, 'Course B,' he smirked at her, 'as if I'd wanna be with anyone else,' he tugged on her hand, 'let's go.'

Rachel let herself be led to her locker and grabbed her things and heading to Puck's car in a repeat of yesterday _better ending today, I hope _she thought as Puck helped her into his truck and they chatted easily until they stopped outside Rachel's house.

'See you at seven Rach.' Puck said and squeezed her hand.

Rachel looked at the joined hands for a moment and then smiled at Puck, kissed his cheek and said, 'See you at seven Noah.' climbed out of the truck, walked to her door and waved at Puck once more before going inside.

'How was school Pumpkin?' Her Dad asked.

Rachel bit her lip trying to contain the width of her smile, 'It was great Dad,' she kissed his cheek and said, 'I'm going to do my homework and then I'm going out with a friend so I won't be here for dinner.'

'Okay Pumpkin, me and your father are going out soon as well, I hope you have fun tonight.'

Rachel smiled at her Father and went upstairs to her room and threw herself into the bed _What a day _she thought _me and Noah going out to the movies _to keep herself busyshe got her books out of her bag and started doing her homework. When she was done she glanced at the clock and gasped, 'Oh! It's five, I need to get ready.'

Rachel ran into her bathroom to draw the bath, she filled it with a rose-scented bubble bath and while it was running she picked out her clothes for tonight. She chose a gold coloured spaghetti top, a light brown suede knee-length skirt, beige coloured wrap and cream coloured ankle boots, she layed them on the bed with a set of matching bra and panties and then she went to enjoy a hour-long soak, washing her hair and body.

Rachel stepped out of the bath feeling clean and refreshed, she dried herself, put her cream all over her body and then blow-dried her hair. Rachel put her stereo on and got dressed whilst singing and dancing to Katy Perry, she styled her hair naturally keeping it wavy, she applied eyeliner, mascara, light brown eyeshadow and pale pink lipstick.

Rachel went downstairs to wait for Puck to arrive nerves making her fidget and watch the clock, she jumped up as there was a knock at the door and answered the door.

'Hi..'

To be continued...

AN - Thank you for reading. I told ya the good stuff was coming ;-) Until next time X X X


	5. Chapter 5

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously...

Rachel waited for Puck to arrive her nerves making her fidget and watch the clock, she jumped up as there was a knock at the door and answered the door.

'Hi..'

Part 5

'Hi.' Finn said.

Rachel stared at him shocked, 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see you.'

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'I can see that Finn. What I meant was WHY are you here? Why have you come to see me?'

'Oh,' Finn smiled at her, 'I heard about the fight you and Quinn had and I wanted to make sure you were okay,' He looked down at his hands, 'plus, I miss you.'

Rachel closed her eyes, 'Finn.'

'I know me being with Quinn hurts now, but I miss your friendship.'

Rachel just stared at Finn not believing what he was saying to her.

'You will always mean a lot to me Rachel, but Quinn means even more to me,' Finn carried on oblivious to Rachel's anger, 'and I know you've been hanging out with Puck, he's not good for you.'

'That's not your business Finn.'

'Of course it is Rach, i'm your friend.'

'As opposed to Noah?' Rachel asked crossing her arms.

'He's just trying to get in your pants. You've already kissed him,' Finn said jealousy in his eyes, 'that's like an invitation to try for more. He can't have friends that are girls.'

'Finn that's a terrible thing to say,' Rachel glared at Finn, 'Noah has been nothing but kind to me. He's helped me.'

'Was he helping you when he kissed you?' Finn accused, 'when you cheated on me?'

'You lied to me first!' Rachel shouted, 'I told you Finn. Straight away. Where as you lied to me for months.'

'You lied to me first,' Finn said angrily, 'if you hadn't of told me you were going to sleep with Jessie I never would of slept with Santana.'

'That's the most riduculous thing I have ever heard,' Rachel glared at him, 'I didn't force you to have sex with Santana. And if you did it just because I was going to, that is stupid.'

'I was jealous,' Finn stated, 'I loved you and I wanted to be your first and you be mine. You ruined that when you were with Jessie.'

Rachel laughed mirthlessly, 'Here's the kicker Finn, you could of had that. If you hadn't of slept with her or if you had just told me the truth,' she wiped tears from her eyes, 'if I had heard it from you I would of forgiven you but hearing it from HER hurt more than you can imagine.'

'Rachel,' Finn stepped closer, 'I'm sorry.' and he leaned in and kissed her.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock _Oh my god, what do I do, I'm confused_ it took a minute before her shock wore off and she pushed him off. Unfortunately as Rachel was being kissed by Finn, she never saw Puck pull up, see them kissing and then drive off.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?'

Finn stared at her his heart confused, 'I don't know.'

'You don't know?' Rachel shouted, 'how can you not know. You are the cheater Finn.'

'Why are you saying that.'

'You just cheated on Quinn again. With me.' Rachel shook her head, 'Why?'

'I had this urge come over me, when you said you would of forgiven me,' Finn looked at her earnestly, 'like all this would never of happened and we'd be together.'

'Who broke up with who Finn.' Rachel said the tears falling from her eyes.

'I did.'

'Just go Finn, please go,' Rachel pushed him towards the door, 'go back to Quinn, forget tonight ever happened.'

'We need to talk.' Finn stressed.

'No we don't,' Rachel said firmly, 'we talked. We resolved some stuff,' Finn tried to interrupt so she cut him off, 'goodbye Finn.' And she shut the door in his face.

Rachel rested her head against the door for a moment before she collected herself and sat back down on the sofa to wait for Puck.

For the next hour Rachel kept checking the clock and jumping at every car that drove past until she pulled out her phone and called Puck's number. No answer. She tried again. And again.

Tears fell from her eyes as she realised that Puck had stood her up. She decided to send him a text:

_Noah, where were you? I waited for you. I tried to call you. Please call me back. Rachel x x x_

Rachel waited for Puck to call or text her back for another hour. When she realised she wasn't gonna hear from him, she broke down in tears.

Rachel went to her room, got her pyjamas and went into the bathroom. She filled the tap with hot water and washed her make-up from her face, tap water mixing with her tears. Rachel then changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed, thoughts of Noah and Finn tormenting her until she finally cried herself to sleep.

Rachel - I must say that the story from this point on doesn't, how should I put this, portray Noah in a favourable light

Puck - I was a douche babe

Rachel - None of that matters now. Anyway I just felt I should warn you, on with the story...

Rachel woke up her eyes feeling scratchy and her throat sore evidence of her spending all night crying. She methodically got dressed, her attention elsewhere _Why did Noah stand me up?_ was Rachel's main thought as she got dressed and ate.

Rachel guessed that Puck wasn't gonna pick her up so she got her bag, walked to The Lima Bean for some coffee and continued on to school.

When Rachel arrived she put her things in her locker and went looking for Puck. She saw him at his locker talking to Santana, she went over to him and began to say, 'Noah, I wanted to talk...' Gasp.

Puck threw the slushy in her face, 'Don't talk to me loser.' wrapped his arm around Santana, kissed her and walked off.

Rachel stared after Puck syrup dripping down her face, feeling a tight pressure in her chest as she desperately tried to blink the tears away until she reached the girls bathroom. The moment she closed the door she collapsed against it crying gut-wrenching sobs, after pulling herself together she went to the sink and began washing the syrup out of her hair thinking _I have no spare clothes_

Rachel couldn't face being here ALL day in wet clothes so she walked back home, changed into her pyjamas and watched Barbra Streisand movies while eating a whole tub of mint chocolate ice-cream plus a lot of crying.

_How could Puck throw a slushie at me _Rachel thought _he promised he would never do that again. It doesn't make any sense _Rachel steeled her jaw in determination _I'll ask him tomorrow!_

The next day Rachel headed into school to talk to Puck and she got the same answer as yesterday - a slushie to the face! Luckily she brought a change of clothes this time.

She tried again the next day and the next until a week had passed with Puck throwing a slushie in her face everyday, on top of that Finn was still trying to talk to and kiss her. Finally she decided to sing her feelings in glee, she waited until everyone had sung and approached the mike.

'I know this was supposed to be a duet, but my partner and I had a...difference of opinion,' Rachel glared at Puck and felt satisfied when he had the decency to look uncomfortable, 'so I will be singing 'Jar Of Hearts', which is dedicated to two boys I know.'

As Rachel began to sing she looked at Finn her feelings pouring out through her voice.

'I know I can't take one more step towards you

Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live, half-alive

And now you want me one more time'

Rachel shook her head as she sang the last line and thrust her hand towards Finn as she began the chorus.

'And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself as she belted out the chorus.

I've learned to live, half-alive

Now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?'

Rachel looked at Puck as she sang the next line, emotion filling her voice, her eyes filling with tears.

'Dear, it took so long

Just to feel alright

Remember how to put back

The light in my eyes

I wish I had missed

The first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back you don't get to get me back

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

The tears spilt from her eyes as she locked her eyes on first Finn and then Puck, causing her voice to tremble on the last lines of the song.

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?'

Rachel didn't wait for anyone to say anything, just left and got her stuff from her locker. As she walked in the parking lot on her way home she heard someone calling her name, causing her to stop, steel herself and turn around.

'Rachel...'

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously

As Rachel walked in the parking lot on her way home she heard someone calling her name, causing her to stop, steel herself and turn around.

'Rachel...'

Part 6

'Rachel...' Puck began before Rachel cut him off.

'What do you want Puck?' Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Puck winced at the name, 'I, I think it's time for us to talk.'

'Oh, now it's time to talk,' Rachel glared at Puck, 'after a week of you throwing slushies at me.'

'Rachel, I' Puck stopped, words escaping him.

'Just tell me why?' Rachel's eyes filled with tears, 'why have you been so horrible this week? Especially after you promised you would never throw slushies again.'

Puck tensed his jaw and looked away, 'I saw you.'

'Saw me what?' Rachel asked confused.

'I saw you kissing Finn.' Puck finally burst out.

Rachel's heart stopped _Would Finn never stop causing me pain, _she thought as the tears fell down her cheeks, 'Finn kissed me!'

Puck frowned, 'You didn't look like you were pushing him away.'

'I did push him away!' Rachel cried, 'How long did you actually stay there for?'

'Just long enough to see you two kissing,' Puck raised his eyebrow, 'I wasn't gonna stick around after that.'

'Then you missed me pushing him away. It took me a moment as I was shocked.' Rachel said, 'I was looking forward to going out with you that night.'

'So was I.'

'Then why didn't you stay and push Finn off me?' Rachel asked him, 'or stay to find out if it was something I actually wanted,' She looked up at him imploringly, 'and why did you start throwing slushies on me.'

'I was so freaking jealous I was hurt.' Puck admitted.

'And Santana?' Rachel asked her voice filled with hurt.

Puck looked at the ground ashamed as he answered, 'I did that to make you jealous and hurt, like I was.'

Rachel choked on a sob, her hands going to cover her face, 'You hurt me so much.' She cried.

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel as she cried into his chest, 'I'm sorry Rachel,' Puck blinked away tears, 'God I'm so, so sorry.'

Rachel allowed herself a few moments in his arms before she remembered what happened and pushed him away, 'Puck, I can't just forgive you like that,' she wiped her tears away, 'you hurt me.'

'I know I have. You have no idea how sorry I am, I was an idiot.' Puck cupped her cheeks with his palms as he looked deep into her eyes, 'I will make it up to you, I swear.' he kissed her forehead and then left.

Rachel stared after him her heart hurt, confused and hopeful all at the same time. In a daze she went home all of her thoughts focused on Puck and the question _Can I forgive him for what he did?_

The next day Rachel still didn't have an answer to that question. She went through her morning routine and went to school. As she opened her locker she noticed a piece of paper it read:

_Rachel, I'm not good with words so all I want to say is - I'm sorry, more than words (or me) can ever say. Please forgive me. Noah X X X_

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, happy that Puck apologised but not quite ready to forgive him.

The day after when she opened her locker this time she found a red rose with a note pinned to it:

_Roses are red, Your eyes are brown, I am an idiot, Please forgive me_

Rachel smiled a blush lighting her cheeks, as she smelled the rose her eyes flicked up to meet Puck's who smiled back and then left for class.

For the next few days every time Rachel opened her locker there would be either a note, flowers or chocolate waiting for her. Every little gesture slowly helped her heal and move towards forgiving Puck.

On friday Rachel was sitting in glee listening to Mr Shue when Puck raised his arm and announced, 'I've been preparing something to sing.'

'Sure Puck,' Will gestured at the ground, 'the floor is yours.'

Puck made his way to the front, looked at Rachel and swallowed nervously, 'I'm singing this for you Rach, this song is my sorry.'

As the music started Puck locked eyes with Rachel and began to sing:

'I guess this time you're really leaving

I heard your suitcase say goodbye

And as my broken heart lies bleeding

You say true love in suicide

You say you're cried a thousand rivers

And now you're swimming for the shore

You left me drowning in my tears

And you won't save me anymore

Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl'

Puck put his hands together as in prayer, then he clutched his chest and pointed at Rachel, meaning every word he sang.

'I'll be there for you

These five words I swear to you

When you breathe I want to be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

Steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what a love can do

I'll be there for you'

Rachel felt the tears fill her eyes as she watched Puck sing for her, forgiveness filling her heart.

'I know you know we're had some good times

How they have their own hiding place

I can promise you tomorrow

But I can't buy back yesterday

And Baby you know my hands are dirty

But I wanted to be your valentine

I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby

When you get drink, I'll be the wine'

Puck swayed his hips in front of Rachel, singing only to her.

'I'll be there for you

These five words I swear to you

When you breathe I want to be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

Steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what a love can do

I'll be there for you'

Puck knelt down in front of Rachel his hands cupping her face tenderly, tears coming to his eyes as he sang the next lines to her.

'And I wasn't there when you were happy

I wasn't there when you were down, down, you were down

I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby

I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out

I'll be there for you'

As Puck sang he layed his hand on her chest.

'These five words I swear to you'

He held five fingers up and made his other hand into a fist over his heart.

'When you breathe I want to be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

Steal the sun from the sky for you'

He reached his hand up to the ceiling, back down and then pointed at Rachel.

Words can't say what a love can do

I'll be there for you'

As Puck finished, Rachel had tears falling from her eyes and a huge smile on face. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Puck, 'Oh Noah.'

Puck tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, 'I really am sorry Rach, so sorry I ever caused you pain.'

Rachel looked up at him, a smile on her face and she stroked his face, 'Your forgiven.'

Puck choked on a sob as emotion overwhelmed him and he leaned down and kissed her.

Rachel gasped before closing her eyes and melting into the kiss, opening up as she felt Noah's tongue lick her bottom lip moaning as his taste flooded her mouth.

'Ahem,' Mr Shue cleared his throat, 'perhaps we should get back to the lesson.'

A blush filled Rachel's cheeks as they broke apart, seeing everyone staring at her she buried her face in Pucks chest for a moment before sitting back down, holding hands with smiles on their faces.

When glee was over Puck walked Rachel to her locker, carried her books for her, retook her hand and walked her to his truck. He brushed his hand through her bangs, 'So..'

Rachel looked at him adoringly, 'So, how about we finally catch that movie?'

Puck grinned at her, 'That sounds great.'

'I need to go home and get changed first,' Rachel bit her lip hesitating before asking, 'are, are you going to meet me?'

'No way,' Puck smiled at Rachel's hurt confused look, 'there's no chance I'm gonna leave you alone this time. No more misunderstandings.'

Rachel smiled brightly eyes shining causing Puck to lean in and kiss her again. Over and over their lips met until finally they parted with a gasp, chests heaving.

'I can't wait another minute,' Puck said his voice deep and growly making her shiver, 'be my girlfriend.'

Rachel's heart soared, she whispered, 'Yes.' And kissed him again.

'Baby,' kiss, 'we,' kiss, 'need to,' kiss, 'go.' Puck kissed her one last time and helped her into his truck.

Rachel sat down her heart racing, Noah's kisses making her body tingle. Looking over at Noah she smiled at him, 'Let's go.'

Puck smiled back, turned the radio on, put the car into drive and headed towards Rachel's. On the drive there they didn't talk much just let the music from the radio wash over them.

Puck parked the truck, helped Rachel get out, grabbed her stuff and followed her into the house.

'Would you like something to drink?' Rachel asked as she took her things from Puck.

'No babe, I'm good.'

Rachel gave him a quick kiss, 'Make yourself at home. I'll be a minute.'

'Okay.' Puck said as he sat down to wait for her.

Rachel went upstairs put on a yellow sundress and a pair of sandals. She retouched her make-up, picked her bag and jacket up and went downstairs to meet Puck.

Puck jumped up when he saw Rachel come down the stairs, 'Wow. You look beautiful.'

'Thank you,' Rachel blushed and walked with Puck to his truck, they got in and drove to the movie theatre.

Puck payed for the tickets despite Rachel's protests, sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Rachel snuggled close as they watched the movie sharing the occasional kiss.

When the movie finished Puck and Rachel walked to his truck, and he kissed her against the door.

Rachel felt like she was drowning in his kisses, running her hands along the solid muscle of his chest. Moaning she broke the kiss, 'Food?'

'Food?' Puck asked, dazed from the kiss.

Rachel laughed loudly and asked, 'Shall we get some food now?'

'Sure,' Puck stroked her cheek, 'what would you like?'

Rachel leaned into his hand and said unconsciously, 'You,' causing her to blush and quickly say, 'I mean, pizza at my house.'

Grinning he opened her door and helped her in. After kissing her cheek he whispered in her ear, 'Anytime babe, you can have me anytime.' And he shut the door and got in his side and drove off.

Rachel's heart skipped a beat at his words, a smile gracing her lips as she looked over at him _One day _She thought _One day soon he will be my first, _flushing at the thought she cleared her throat and asked, 'Do you want me to order now?'

'Sure Rach, I'll have a large meat feast.'

Rachel pulled out her phone and called the pizza place, 'Hello, can I have a large meat feast and a large hawaiian please,' she listened a moment, gave him her address and ended the call saying, 'thank you, goodbye,' she turned to Puck, 'it'll be twenty minutes.'

'Okay,' Puck said and then they arrived at Rachel's and waited for their pizza.

Ten minutes later Rachel payed for the food, grabbed some coke's from the fridge and went upstairs, 'What do you wanna watch?'

Puck grabbed a slice perused Rachel's DVDs and picked out Avatar, 'Good film.'

'I love it.' Rachel put it in the DVD player pressed play and settled back on the bed with Puck and began eating.

After they finished eating Rachel cleared the mess away, got back on the bed and layed down with her arm slung over Puck's waist and his around her.

Before she knew it she was asleep, feeling safe and contented with Puck and only woke up when he put the cover over her, 'Noah.'

'Sssh baby,' Puck brushed her bands away from her eyes, 'go back to sleep, I'll pick you up in the morning.'

'Mmm,' Her eyes fluttered, 'see you in the morning.'

Puck kissed her temple, 'Good night.'

'Night.' Rachel said before she fell asleep.

Puck smiled at the sight, shut her door and quietly made his way downstairs to the front door. Just as he was about to open the door he heard a throat clear behind him.

Puck closed his eyes and rested his head against the door before he swallowed hard and turned to face Rachel's Dad's, 'Um,' He tried to smile, 'hi...'

To Be Continued...

AN - I know, I'm so evil right? I didn't mean to end on a cliffhanger just happened. Hope this makes up for Puck being mean in the last chapter ;-) I always had that planned. Anyway thank you for all the story alerts and reviews. Means so much. Enjoy. X X X


	7. Chapter 7

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously

Puck quietly made his way downstairs to the front door.

Just as he was about to open the door he heard a throat clear behind him.

Puck closed his eyes and rested his head against the door before he swallowed hard and turned to face Rachel's Dad's, 'Um,' He tried to smile, 'hi...'

Part 7

Leroy raised his eyebrow, 'Hello.'

'Who are you,' Hiram asked, folding his arms across his chest, 'and why are you sneaking out of my daughters bedroom?'

'Hiram!' Leroy scolded, 'if he was sneaking out, why wouldn't he use her window?'

'Don't give him ideas!'

Rolling his eyes Leroy approached a nervous looking Puck and held out his hand, 'I'm Leroy Berry, and your name is?'

Puck shook Leroy's hand, cleared his throat and answered, 'Pu..uh, Noah. Nice to meet you,' he turned to Hiram and held his hand out.

Hiram looked at Puck's outstretched hand for a moment until Puck clearly looked uncomfortable, then he shook his hand, 'Noah, I'm Hiram Berry,' giving him a pointed look, 'now that the pleasantries are out of the way. Why were you coming out of my daughters room?'

Feeling himself sweat, Puck sctatched the back of his neck and said, 'We were watching a film and fell asleep. I didn't know if anyone was here or awake, so I tried to be quiet.'

'That was thoughtful of you' Leroy said.

'Yeah. Anyway, I better be going home. It's getting late.' Puck said as he made his way to the door.

'Will we be seeing you again?' Leroy asked.

'Yeah, I'm picking Rachel up tomorrow.'

'From now on make sure to tell us you're here.' Hiram said.

'Yes sir,' Puck nodded, 'goodbye Mr's Berry.'

'Goodbye.' Leroy and Hiram chorused as Puck left. Leroy shut and locked the door, turned to his husband and smiled knowingly, 'Looks like our baby's got a new love interest.'

Hiram groaned, 'Don't remind me,' causing Leroy to laugh affectionatly, 'he seems a bit more worldly than Finn.'

Leroy took his husbands hand as he led him upstairs, 'We have to trust our daughter to make the right decisions about giving away her heart,' he kissed his cheek, 'remember, sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs until you find your prince.'

Hiram smiled eyes filled with love, 'That you do.' And they headed to bed.

Rachel woke up in the morning feeling relaxed and refreshed. Remembering her evening with Noah a shy smile crossed her lips, she couldn't wait to see him again. Getting up she cleaned her teeth, washed her face and got dressed in simple jeans and t-shirt.

As she headed downstairs into the kitchen she saw her daddies, kissing them on the cheek in greeting she made herself breakfast and sat at the table eating.

Hiram and Leroy shared a look, silently communicating before Hiram broached the subject, 'Pumpkin?'

'Yes daddy?'

'We met your friend, Noah, last night.'

'Oh,' Rachel breathed a blush staining her cheek, 'he's my friend.'

Hesitating Leroy asked, 'A special friend?' The smile that lit up Rachel's features was all the answer he needed, 'your boyfriend?'

'Yes dad,' Rachel answered smiling, 'Noah is my boyfriend.'

'When did this happen?' Leroy asked.

'Yesterday, officially,' Rachel answered, 'but it's been on the cards for the last couple of weeks,' then she mused to herself, 'maybe even longer than that.'

'Don't you think that's a bit soon to have him alone in your room?' Hiram asked frowning, 'especially if you only started dating yesterday.'

'Daddy!' Rachel cried embarrassed, 'we fell asleep. It's not like you were home for me tell you I had someone over.'

'She's got you there honey.' Leroy said smiling.

Hiram clutched his chest, 'Ah, my husband and my child against me. How shall I go on?' he lambasted dramatically, making his husband and daughter laugh, 'In all seriousness, I'm just looking out for you pumpkin. I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I know and I appreciate it.' Rachel squeezed her fathers hand, 'I like Noah, I don't if it will last, it's early days yet but I want to see where it goes.'

'That settles it. We're going to have Noah over for dinner to get to know him.' Leroy said.

'That's a wonderful idea honey,' Hiram nodded in agreement, 'a great way for us to get to know your young man.'

'Thank you daddies,' Rachel stood up and hugged her fathers, 'I love you.'

'I love you too pumpkin.' Hiram replied as he hugged her back.

'I love you too sweetheart.' Leroy said smiling at her.

Rachel retook her seat and finished her breakfast chatting with her parents. After she finished she washed up and went to the living room and watched television.

When her phone rang, she looked at the display and seeing it was Puck, she answered it, 'Hello?'

'Hey Rach.'

Just hearing Pucks voice made her smile, 'Hey Noah.'

'I had a real good time last night.' Noah said, a smile in his voice.

'Me too,' Rachel's eyes twinkled as she continued, 'so, I heard you met my dad's last night.'

Puck laughed, 'Yeah, that was awkward. They seem nice.'

'They are,' Rachel bit her lip, 'they've invited you for dinner. Is that okay?'

'Sure. We already got the awkward part out of the way last night.'

'Oh thank you Noah, I want you to get along.'

'Should be interesting,' Puck said, 'I was gonna pick you up in a hour, that cool with you?'

'Yes it is,' Rachel replied, 'see you then.'

'See you soon.' Puck said before he hung up.

Rachel smiled as she put her phone away, her heart full of happiness, to think she felt so horrible for the past few weeks _It's in the past, _she thought _time to look forward_.

'Are you going out pumpkin?' Leroy asked.

'Yes dad, Noah's picking me up soon.'

'Did you ask about dinner?'

Rachel nodded, 'Yes, he agreed to come.'

Leroy clapped his hands together, 'Wonderful,' he looked at his husband, 'what shall I cook?'

Hiram laughed, 'What shall I do with you,' he gave him a quick hug, 'we'll make something simple but fabulous.'

Leroy winked at Rachel, 'Never forget honey, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'

Rachel shook her head laughing, 'I'm sure whatever you cook he'll love it. Anyway, I need to get my things ready.'

'Okay sweetie.'

Rachel went to her bedroom got her jacket and put her keys and phone in her purse. Back downstairs she made herself a coffee and drunk it while waiting for Puck.

As their was a knock at the door, Rachel got up and answered the door, smiling as she saw Noah standing there, 'Hi.'

'Hey babe,' Puck leaned and kissed her.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she lost herself in the kiss for a moment, before she pulled back and whispered, 'My parents are inside. Better keep it PG.'

'Okay,' Puck grinned and gave her eskimo kisses making her laugh.

Hearing the laughter Hiram and Leroy came into the living room, heart warming at the the happiness on Rachel's face.

'Hello Noah,' Hiram said laughing as Puck jumped away from Rachel, 'nice to see you again.'

Puck waved, then rolled his eyes at himself, straightened up and nodded at Hiram, 'Hi Mr Berry.'

'Hello Noah.' Leroy greeted.

Puck nodded at Leroy, 'Hi Mr Berry.'

'Thank you for accepting our invitation.' Leroy said.

'We're looking forward to getting to know you.' Hiram said.

'That's okay. Whatever makes Rachel happy.

Hiram and Leroy shared a smile, tentative approval in their eyes. Leroy told them, 'Dinner will be at seven, so be back by six so we can talk.'

'We will,' Rachel said and kissed her fathers on the cheek, 'see you later.'

'Bye.' Puck said and held Rachel's hand and left the house, he helped her into the truck and then went to his side and got in.

'Where we going?' Rachel asked.

Puck started the truck and began to drive off, 'First we're going to the seven/eleven, to get some supplies and then we're going to the lake.'

'Lovely.' Rachel smiled at Puck and they talked on the way to the lake, with a brief detour to the seven/eleven.

When they arrived Puck took a blanket out of the backseat, took Rachel's hand and led her to a quiet and secluded part of the lake. Puck layed the blanket and got out some cans of coke and a bag of chips and sat besides Rachel.

'It's so peaceful here.' Rachel said laying on her side, resting her head on her hand.

Puck ran his fingers through her hair and stared out over the lake, 'I used to come here when Quinn was pregnant, when everyone thought Finn was the father. I so wanted to tell him the truth but I was afraid that Quinn wouldn't let me be involved,' he smiled at her, 'I would come here to think and talk about my feelings. Never judges me.'

'I'm sorry,' Rachel wrapped her arms around Puck, 'it's beautiful here. Thank you for sharing this with me.'

Puck held her tight just breathing in her sweet smell. Before pulling back slightly and framing her face with his hands, he leaned in and placed light kisses on her lips.

Rachel accepted his kisses, the feather-like feeling making her heart flutter. Finally, she craved more and placing her hand on top of Pucks, she opened her lips and kissed him longer and more passionately.

Puck groaned into the kiss and keeping hold of Rachel he lowered them to the ground. On top he nestled himself between her legs and carried on giving her kiss after kiss.

What felt like hours later Rachel broke the kiss, gasping for breath and all she could whisper was, 'Wow.'

Puck gave her one last kiss on the nose, 'Wow indeed.'

They spent the rest of the time there, talking and kissing until it was time to go. They packed up their stuff and drove back to Rachel's.

As they pulled up, Rachel turned to Puck and asked, 'Ready?'

Puck smiled and kissed her, 'Ready.'

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously

After spending the day at the lake together they drove to Rachel's for dinner with her dad's. As they pulled up, Rachel turned to Puck and asked, 'Ready?'

Puck smiled and kissed her, 'Ready.'

Part 8

Rachel and Puck walked hand in hand into her house to be greeted by her father's.

'Hi sweetie,' Leroy greeted, 'how was your day?'

'Wonderful.' Rachel beamed at her dad.

'Good,' Leroy smiled at his daughters happiness, 'would you two like anything to drink?'

'I would like a diet coke, thanks Dad.'

'I'd like the same, thanks Mr Berry.'

'Please, call me Leroy,' He gestured at the couch, 'take a seat.' Leroy went to get their drinks.

'Ok, Leroy.' Puck said and sat down next to Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Puck, 'He likes you.'

Puck grinned at her, 'That's one down and one to go,' he eyed Hiram in the kitchen, 'I think that one will be a bit harder.'

Rachel laughed and playfully slapped his chest, 'Stop. He'll like you,' she smirked at him, 'Eventually.'

'See? Harder,' Puck then leaned in and kissed her sweetly, 'but worth it.'

Rachels eyes lit up with affection, 'Definitely worth it.'

'Okay kids, here's your drinks,' Leroy put them on the table and sat down, 'so Noah, tell us a bit about yourself.'

Hiram sat down and joined his husband, 'Yes Noah,' he took a sip of his glass of wine, 'We would love to get to know you better. Childhood? School? Criminal record?'

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Daddy! Don't make it an interrogation.'

'What?' Hiram held his hands up, 'as your father, I have the right to find out about the boys your dating.'

'Thanks for the concern, but it's my...' Rachel started before getting interrupted.

Puck touched her arm, 'It's ok Rach,' he smiled at her then faced her fathers, 'you can ask me anything.'

'Alright Noah,' Leroy smiled gently at the boy, 'tell us about yourself?' He saw that Hiram was about to speak, so he gave him a look, 'let's ease him into it sweetheart.'

Hiram frowned at his husband before addressing Puck, 'Please tell us.'

'I live with my Mom and little sister,' Puck tensed his jaw, 'my Dad split when I was young.'

Leroy gasped shocked, 'How terrible.'

Hiram nodded, 'Must of been hard without a father.'

'Yeah it was but my mom works so hard to do her best for us. It's why I started pool cleaning, to help her out.'

'Very commendable Noah.' Leroy said.

'That earns respect, the fact you went out and earned a living.' Hiram said and looked at the clock, 'Ooh, better check the food.'

Puck and Rachel shared a look, both hoping that her parents didn't inquire about his other pool cleaning exploits - cougars.

'Please continue.' Leroy said.

Puck squeezed Rachel's hand and took a deep breath, bracing himself before he continued, 'To tell you the truth, I do have a criminal record.'

Leroy looked at Puck, the way he was clutching Rachel's hand and attempting to keep eye contact with him, 'I won't lie to you, I am not happy about that. What did you do?'

'I, uh, I drove my mom's Volvo into a convenience store and left with the ATM.' Puck winced as he answered, embarrassment running through him.

'I assume you did time for that.' Leroy said, not knowing what to think.

Puck nodded, 'I was in juvie for a couple of weeks and did community service when I was released,' Puck swallowed and looked at his hands as he continued, 'I am really ashamed of what I did. But, trust me when I say, I learned my lesson. I will never go back to that place again.'

'I don't know what to say to you.'

'I do,' Hiram injected, 'why should we trust you with our daughter?'

'I'm not gonna tell you that i'll never screw up again, because I probably will,' Puck smiled at Rachel and squeezed her hand, 'I will never intentionally hurt Rachel. I'll make sure she is always happy,' he faced Rachel's fathers and implored them, 'just please give me a chance to prove myself.'

Hiram and Leroy were silent so long Puck thought they were going to tell him no, then finally Hiram spoke.

'We'll give you one chance Noah,' Hiram held his finger up, 'one chance. If you mess that up, we'll make sure you never see our daughter again. Understood?'

Puck nodded his head, 'Yes sir, I promise I won't screw this up.'

'Let's hope not.' Leroy said.

'There will be a few rules,' Hiram said giving Puck a hard look as he stressed them, 'one, you will make sure she is back NO later then ten o clock. Two, Rachel's door ALWAYS stay's open. Three, you must tell us if your here and an amendment to that is, if we're not here you will text one of us to say you are here. Do you accept these terms?'

'Yes sir, I do.' Puck answered earnestly.

'Okay,' Hiram nodded, 'Rachel, would you like to set the table? Dinners almost ready.'

Rachel let out a breath and thought _the're okay with Noah, _then she smiled widely at her father, 'Sure Daddy,' she jumped up and turned to Puck, 'want to help?'

'Sure babe.' Puck answered and got up and helped her set the table.

Leroy watched them for a few moments before telling his husband, 'I really hope he can keep his word. I can tell he really likes Rachel.'

'Only time will tell.' Hiram said and then they went into the kitchen and began to dish up.

'Dinner is served,' Hiram said, bringing the plates in and placing them on the table, 'beef casserole and dumplings, hope you enjoy it.'

'Thank you Daddy, it looks delicious.' Rachel said taking a sip of water.

'Yeah, thanks Mr Berry, smells great.' Puck said as he began eating.

'You really have outdone yourself Darling.' Leroy smiled at his husband.

'You're welcome.' Hiram smiled accepting the praise and began eating.

Throughout dinner they kept conversation light, talking about school, work and glee.

After dinner everybody thanked Hiram once more and headed back to the living room with more refreshments.

'Soo,' Leroy smiled at his daughter, 'how about you and your young man delight us with a tune.'

'What a wonderful idea. I always love to here you sing pumpkin.'

Rachel turned to Puck, 'Do you want to Noah?'

Puck grinned at her, 'Love to babe. I don't get to sing with you very often.'

'Great!' Rachel enthused, 'there is a song I have in mind for us to sing.' She told Puck her choice and he nodded his head in approval.

Rachel went to the stereo and got the music ready. She faced her fathers and announced, 'For your enjoyment, me and Noah will be singing Bruno Mars 'Marry You''

Rachel started the music, began swaying her hips and faced Puck as she started singing.

'It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.'

Puck took Rachel's hand and spun her towards him as he sang to her.

'Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,

No one will know,

Oh, come on, girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, girl.'

Rachel backed up, Puck following her as they sang together.

'Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.'

Puck grinned and went down on one leg as he sang the chorus, playing along Rachel put her hands on her chest and grinned widely.

'Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.'

Rachel put a finger under Puck's chin and pushed gently, causing him to stand up. As she started singing she began dancing around him.

'I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So what you wanna do?

Let's just run boy.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you;

It was fun, boy.'

Puck and Rachel sang the next lines together.

'Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.'

Puck held her hands as he started singing.

'Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.'

Rachel looked deep into his eyes as she sung.

'Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.'

Puck and Rachel began to sing together.

'Just say I do,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby.'

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind and she leaned into him as they sang the last chorus.

'Oh, it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.'

Hiram and Leroy clapped as they finished singing, Rachel and Puck bowed.

'What a lovely performance.' Leroy said smiling at his daughter.

'That was great,' Hiram said and laughingly said, 'just hope that wasn't a proposal.'

Puck laughed, 'No sir. Just a good song.'

'This has been a lovely evening but I'm afraid I must retire. It's been a tiring day,' Leroy yawned and kissed Rachel's head, 'night pumpkin.'

'Night dad,' Rachel hugged her father.

'I hope to see you again Noah. It's been a pleasant evening.' Leroy said as he shook Puck's hand.

'I enjoyed myself, thanks Leroy.

Leroy headed upstairs and Hiram followed him up calling out, 'Night sweetie, goodnight Noah.'

'Night daddy.' Rachel replied.

'Goodnight My Berry,' Puck said and when he'd gone he turned to Rachel, 'that's my cue to leave.'

'I wish you didn't have to,' Rachel sighed, 'I'll miss you.'

Puck wrapped his arms around her, 'Oh Rach, I'll miss you too,' he hesitated and then asked, 'how about we do this again next week? But this time you have dinner with my family.'

Rachel smiled up at him, 'I would love to.'

Puck grinned relieved, then leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Rachel sighed blissfully into the kiss, savouring the feel of Noah's strong arms around her.

Puck cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss, heart pounding as her taste filled him.

Rachel moaned and started running her hands up his solid chest, over his shoulders until she reached his mohawk and scratched her hands through it.

Puck groaned at Rachel's scratching fingers, and he began roaming his hands down her body. First her neck, then down her sides, until his hands met at her back and he pulled closer.

Rachel felt like her body was in overload. Her heart was racing, her body filled with heat and where her lips met Puck's they felt like fire.

Puck ripped his lips away from Rachel's, panting heavily, 'Baby...I've got to go.'

'Noah...' Rachel whispered her eyes glazed.

Puck smiled at her and kissed her sweetly, 'You have no idea what you do to me.'

'Neither do you.' Rachel said and then blushed.

'I'll ring you tomorrow baby,' Puck said and walked with Rachel outside to his truck and hugged her goodbye.

'Goodbye Noah.' Rachel hugged him back, watched him get in his truck and waved him off as he drove off.

Rachel walked into her house and locked up. She went to her bedroom and got ready for bed. As she snuggled in her covers her phone got a text. It read:

_Night baby. Talk 2 U 2moz. Miss U :-) X O X O_

Rachel smiled widely and quickly wrote a reply:

_I miss you too Noah. Had a really good time. Talk to you tomorrow X X X_

Rachel put her phone away and layed down. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and Noah in her thoughts.

To be continued...

A/N - Thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long, it took me so damn long to pick the right song! Anyway, hope you enjoyed X X X


	9. Chapter 9

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously...

Rachel and Puck had dinner with Rachel's parents, Puck told them about himself and his past. He got tentative approval from them.

Part 9

A week had passed since the dinner with Rachel's parents, a week of Puck dropping her off at exactly 9:55, so as to keep in her fathers good graces and a week of their school mates gradually accepting their coupling.

Rachel had never been happier. Or more nervous, today she was meeting her boyfriends family for the first time. Boyfriend. Even the word made her smile. _You got it bad girl_ she thought laughing, in the space of a few weeks Noah had managed to completely overtake Finn from her thoughts and become her everything. Yes, she did have it bad.

Rachel's phone rang interrupting her thoughts, she picked up her phone and answered, 'Hello?'

'Hey baby.' Puck replied.

Rachel smiled into the phone and said softly, 'Hey.'

'God I've missed you, Rach.' Puck said after hearing the smile in her voice and the way her voice softened toward him.

'I miss you too, Noah, so much,' She sighed into the phone, 'It's only five but it feels like it's been a really long time since I've seen you.'

'I know baby, sorry I've not rung sooner but I've been cleaning. Moms orders.'

'There's no need to apologize. I'm just so used to seeing you first thing and being with you all day.'

'Me too, I've been thinking about you all day.' Puck said.

'Oh Noah,' Rachel said giggling, 'I can't stop thinking about you. I miss your kisses.'

Puck groaned, 'Oh Rach, don't put those thoughts in my head! Not that they ever leave, but you know what you do to me.'

Rachel's breath hitched, a flush lighting her cheeks, thoughts of the last time she 'felt' what she did to Puck against her and she found herself unable to speak.

'Baby,' Puck said huskily, 'I'll be there soon and I can take you in my arms and kiss you. Like I've been dying to do all day.'

'I can't wait.' Rachel whispered.

'Hang tight Rach,' Puck said smiling, 'I'll be there before you know it.'

'See you soon, Noah.'

'See you, Rach.' Puck said as he hung up.

Putting her phone down, Rachel checked her purse and made sure she had everything she needed, left her room and walked downstairs. Seeing her father reading, she went over to the couch and sat down, 'Hey dad.'

Leroy smiled at his daughter, 'Hey pumpkin.'

'I'll be going out soon.'

'Where?' Leroy asked as he saved his place and set his book down.

'I'm going to Noah's for dinner.'

'How lovely. Is it the first time meeting his family?'

Rachel twisted her hands nervously, 'Yes. I'm nervous and excited.'

'I'm sure you will have a lovely time.'

'I know I will. It's just...' Rachel trailed off.

Leroy smiled at her encouragingly, 'What is it sweetie?'

'It's just, what if they don't like me?' Rachel cried.

'Oh sweetie,' Leroy chuckled knowingly and pulled her into a hug, 'they will love you.'

'How do you know they will?'

'Because you're my daughter,' Leroy tapped her nose affectionately, 'and you are wonderful.'

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Dad!'

'Let me ask you something,' Leroy looked at her seriously, 'how many girls do you think he has took to meet his family?'

Rachel knew the only person was Quinn, but he HAD to introduce her as she was having his baby. As they haven't told her fathers yet she only answered, 'Not many.'

'See? That shows how much he cares about you,' He kissed her forehead, 'how special you are to him.'

Rachel's heart soared and she smiled widely, 'He's so special to me too dad.'

'I know sweetie, I can tell.' Leroy smiled at her.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rachel jumped up, kissed her fathers cheek and called, 'Bye,' as she ran to the door, opened the door and greeted Puck, 'hi.'

Puck lit up at the sight of his girlfriend, he leant in and met her lips in a kiss.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she sighed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to his questing tongue.

Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer as her taste filled him. He took one hand and played with her silken tresses.

Rachel revelled in his kisses for a few more moments, before she pulled back and slyly said, 'Happy to see me?'

Puck laughed and pulled her in for a hug, 'So happy baby,' he breathed in her sweet smell, 'so happy.'

'Hello Noah.' Leroy greeted laughing.

Puck cleared his throat and replied, 'Hi Leroy.'

'You kids have fun.' Leroy said in farewell and went back to his book, his heart feeling light at his daughters happiness.

'Bye.' Puck and Rachel chorused and made their way to his truck, where they got in, put their seatbelts on and Puck started the engine and drove off.

Puck glanced over at Rachel and noticed her leg bouncing up and down, so he placed his hand on her leg and asked, 'How are you doing, Rach?'

Rachel looked at Pucks hand on her leg, she slid her hand under his and clasped it, 'I'm good,' Puck gave her a look and she smiled as she continued, 'I'm nervous about meeting your family.'

'I know the feeling,' Puck smiled at her, 'you'll be fine. At least you don't have tell her about your time in juvie.'

Rachel squeezed his hand, 'I admire you for being honest with them Noah. I'm just being silly.'

'I will warn you that she might be a little...' Puck searched for the right words, '...enthusiastic.'

'Enthusiastic?' Rachel raised her eyebrow, 'what does that mean?'

'You're Jewish. My Mom will be VERY happy about that.'

Rachel giggled, 'At least she'll like me.'

'Mom'll be planning the wedding by the end of the night.' Puck laughed with Rachel, before he pulled into his drive and parked his truck. He got out and walked around to help Rachel.

'Thanks.' Rachel said.

'Welcome.' Puck replied and gave her a quick kiss.

'Mmmm,' Rachel moaned as he pulled away, 'time to meet them.'

Puck said, brushing a lock of hair away from her face, 'Just relax.'

'Okay.' Rachel held out her hand and Puck took it. They walked to the front door, went inside, and were greeted by Pucks mom.

'Noah, is this your girlfriend?' Abigail asked.

'Yeah. Ma this is Rachel, Rachel this is my mom Abigail.' Puck introduced them to eachother.

Rachel held her hand out, 'It's nice to meet you, Mrs Puckerman.'

Abigail smiled widely at Rachel and shook her hand, 'The pleasure is all mine and please call me Abigail.'

'Okay, Abigail.' Rachel smiled at her.

'Oh Noah, what a nice Jewish girl.' Abigail said, stressing the Jewish.

'Mom!' Puck rolled his eyes.

'Shush Noah, no one minds being called a nice girl.' Abigail chided.

'Not at all.' Rachel said.

'Please come, make yourself at home,' Abigail said as she walked into the living room and introduced Rachel to her daughter, 'Rachel I would like you to meet my daughter, Lilith.'

Rachel smiled at her, 'Hello Lilith, I'm Rachel.'

'Hi Rachel, you can call me Lily.' Lilith greeted.

'Nice to meet you Lily.'

'You're Noah's girlfriend?' Lilith asked.

'Yes I am,' Rachel answered, 'I've been looking forward to meeting you.'

'S'nice. I've never met one of Noah's girlfriends before,' Lilith shrugged, 'except Quinn, but she wasn't really his girlfriend.'

'Well I hope that we'll get along Lily.'

'You seem nice and Noah likes you,' Lilith smiled brightly, 'thats good enough for me.'

Rachel grinned at Lilith before turning to Puck, 'They like me.'

'Baby I had no doubt.' Puck leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, he took hold of her hand, walked over to the sofa and sat down with his arm wrapped around Rachel.

'Oh!' Abigail gasped, 'where are my manners. Would you like a drink kids? Rachel?'

'I'll have a juice please, Mom.' Lilith answered.

'I'll have a coke please, Ma.' Puck said.

'I'd like a coke as well Abigail, thank you.' Rachel answered.

'I'll be back in a moment with your drinks.' Abigail said and went into the kitchen to fetch the drinks.

'So you're in glee with Puck?' Lilith asked.

'Yeah. I love it,' Rachel answered, 'I have always loved to sing.'

'Noah says you're really good,' Lilith looked at her hands and asked shyly, 'would you sing for us later? I would love to hear you.'

'Lily!' Abigail scolded as she re-enters the room with the drinks, 'she's our guest.'

'It's okay,' Rachel reassured, 'there's nothing I love more than singing. I'd be happy too.'

'Only if you want to.' Abigail said as she handed the drinks out.

'Thanks Mom.' Lilith thanked as she took a sip.

'Thanks Ma.' Puck thanked and set his drink down.

'Thank you Abigail.' Rachel smiled her thanks.

'Your all welcome,' Abigail replied and sat down in the armchair, 'so Rachel, tell me about yourself.'

Rachel took a sip of her drink and began, 'I was brought up by my dad's; I'm adopted, as a child I loved to sing. My dad's entered me into competitions and I won. I think that's where my dream was born.'

'And whats your dream?' Abigail asked curious.

Rachel's eyes lit up, talking about her dream, 'To be a singer, a performer. To be on Broadway.'

'That is a lovely dream. You know it will be a lot of work?'

'I know,' Rachel agreed, 'I've worked my whole life to making this dream a reality. I know it will be hard, but I also believe I can and will make it.'

'I don't know what I wanna do yet.' Lilith stated.

'That's okay sweetheart,' Abigail smiled warmly at her daughter, 'not all of us know what we want to do.'

'Yeah squirt,' Puck stuck his tongue out at his sister, 'you're only eight.'

'Eight and three-quarters,' Lilith stated proudly, 'I'm almost nine.'

'You'll be ninety before you know it.'

'Eew! That's old!' Lilith cried, causing everyone to laugh.

'I'm gonna check on the food,' Abigail said and went into the kitchen. She checked the food and seeing that it was done, she then called, 'Kids! Dinners almost ready. Can you set the table please?'

'Sure thing ma,' Puck yelled back, 'come Lils, help me set up.'

'Alright.' Lilith got up and fetched placemats and cutlery and helped Puck set the table. When they had finished Puck and Rachel sat next to eachother on one side of the table and Lilith sat opposite them with her mother's seat next to her.

Abigail came through and placed Lilith and Rachel's dinner in front of them and went back in and got her and Pucks. Sitting back down she said, 'I hope you enjoy it. It's pasta carbonara with garlic bread.'

'Thank you very much Abigail, it smells delicious.' Rachel said as she began eating.

'So good ma.' Puck said mouth full of food.

Abigail laughed and shook her head at the antics of her son, 'Your welcome.'

During dinner Abigail and Lilith continued to ask Rachel about her life and told her funny stories about Puck, causing him to groan playfully and laugh along with them. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as his mom and sister became enamoured with Rachel.

Everyone thanked Abigail for a lovely meal as they finished and cleared the table. Puck and Lilith helped their mom wash up. When they had finished they all got some more drinks and went back into the living room and sat down.

'So Rachel will you sing me a song now?' Lilith asked.

'Lily! We've only just finished dinner.' Abigail scolded her daughter.

Rachel smiled reassuringly at Lilith, 'It's okay, I really don't mind,' Rachel turned to Puck, 'will you play guitar for me, Noah?'

'Of course babe, I'll just get my guitar.' Puck went to his room, got his guitar, came back downstairs and stood next to Rachel.

Rachel told Puck what she was going to sing and then announced, 'I will be singing Taylor Swift 'Love Story'. Hope you enjoy it.'

Puck began strumming on the guitar and Rachel started to sing:

'We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes, And the flashback starts

I'm standing there, On a balcony in summer air

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you'

Abigail and Lilith erupted into applause as Rachel finished singing, Rachel smiled and took a bow.

'You were awesome.' Lilith praised as she clapped.

'You were wonderful.' Abigail said smiling at Rachel.

Puck leaned in and whispered in Rachel's ear, 'She's imagining you singing at our wedding.'

Rachel giggled and slapped his chest, 'Stop!'

'With a voice like that I'm sure your glee club will win your next competition.' Abigail said.

'I hope so as Nationals are in New York this year,' Rachel said, 'it will be so close to Broadway.'

'I hope you win,' Abigail said and then turned to her daughter, 'have you finished all your homework, sweetie?'

'I've done it all.' Lilith replied.

'Good. Now get washed up and ready for bed.'

'Okay, mom,' Lilith said, then hugged her Puck, 'night Noah.'

Puck squeezed her back, 'Night Lils.'

'I like her,' Lilith whispered in his ear as she ended the hug, causing Puck to grin broadly. Turning to Rachel, she asked shyly, 'can I hug you?'

Feeling her heart squeeze at the request, she smiled warmly and said, 'Of course,' As Lilith wrapped her small arms around her, she hugged back, 'Goodnight Lily.'

'Night, I hope I see you again soon.' Lilith said and then went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Abigail smiled at her son, just looking at him she could see how much he cared for Rachel and how much she cared for him, it made her heart sing with joy, 'It's time for me to go to bed also. It was lovely meeting you Rachel, I hope we'll see you again real soon.'

'Me too. It was so wonderful meeting you, see you soon Abigail.' Rachel said, hardly believing how well the nights gone.

After Abigail went upstairs Puck turned to Rachel and cupped her cheek, 'Alone at last.'

Rachel leaned into his touch and searched his eyes, breath hitching as she saw the happiness there, unable to resist she met his lips and rejoiced in his touch.

Puck kissed her over and over, one hand caressing her cheek, the other stroking her back and his heart filled with his feelings for her, making him kiss her even more passionately.

Rachel stroked his chest and kissed him back just as passionately. She knew what was in her heart, what her feelings for Puck were, all she needed was to tell him and she would soon.

As the kiss calmed down Puck took great pleasure in leisurely kissing Rachels lips, loving the little moans that would escape her throat.

Rachel nuzzled Pucks stubbly cheek as the kiss ended, trying to get her breathing under control and she said sighing, 'It's time to go.'

'I know baby,' Puck gave her one last kiss, 'okay, lets go.'

Rachel held his hand all the way to his truck, only broken when he helped her inside and went to his side and got in. As Puck started the truck, she scooted closer and layed her head on his shoulder, all the way to her house.

When they arrived Puck parked his truck, got out and walked to the other side to help Rachel out and walked her to her door.

Rachel pulled him in for a sweet kiss, 'Goodnight Noah, see you tomorrow.'

Puck smiled back, 'Goodnight baby.' He watched her go inside, then went back to his truck and drove back home.

Rachel had a huge smile on her face as she went through her nightly routine and got in her bed. She looked at her dresser and thought _all thats missing is a picture of Noah_. She fell asleep thinking she would do that soon.

To be continued...

A/N I hope you enjoy it. Longest chapter yet. Everytime I thought it was the end I kept writing more. Thanks for reading X X X


	10. Chapter 10

The Story Of Rachel Berry: Star

Part 10

A few weeks after the dinner with Puck's family, Rachel was sitting in her backyard reading a novel when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and her face broke into a smile as she looked at Noah. She jumped up and threw her arms around him, 'Oh Noah, I've missed you.'

Noah buried his face in to her hair and breathed in her scent, 'Missed you too, baby.'

Rachel relished being in his arms, her face buried in his muscular chest, his strong arms surrounding her and she felt completely safe, 'How was practice?'

Noah groaned, 'Let's just say, I'd rather be here with you,' He smiled at her, 'not that there's much competition between my sexy woman and a bunch of sweaty guys.'

Rachel laughed eyes shining with happiness, 'I'd hope not,' she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, 'let me get changed and grab my stuff. Then we can go.'

'Okay babe,' Puck followed her into the house, 'I'll wait for you here.'

Rachel ran upstairs and changed into a dress and sandals; she grabbed her purse and jacket, shut her door and walked downstairs to meet Puck, 'Ready?'

'Yep.' Puck replied, he wrapped his arm around Rachel and walked her to his truck.

Rachel sat down and put her seatbelt on. She turned the radio on and settled back and sang along to her favorite songs.

Puck drove with a contented smile on his face. Listening to Rachel's beautiful voice always filled his heart with joy and made him realise how lucky he was to be with her. Puck drove to the convenience store and parked his truck. Turning to Rachel he asked, 'I need to grab a few things. Do you wanna come in? Or stay here?'

'I'll stay here. I'm gonna text my dad to tell him I've gone out.'

'Okay. See you in a sec.' Puck kissed her and walked to the store.

Rachel got her purse and took her phone out. And she wrote a text:

_Dad, it's Rachel. I've gone out with Noah for the day. Love Rachel X X X_

And hit send. A few minutes later she got a reply. It read:

_Okay Pumpkin. We'll see you when you get back. Have fun. Love your Dad's XXX_

Rachel looked towards the store to see where Noah was and seeing he was at the till, she put her phone away and waited for him to come back.

Noah opened the door, put his purchases in the back and climbed in his seat. Strapping in he turned to Rachel, 'You text your dad?'

'Yeah. They told us to have fun.' Rachel said smiling.

Puck laughed, 'Always baby,' He began driving off, 'always.'

Rachel shuffled closer to Puck and laid her head on his shoulder, 'Nationals are just around the corner, Noah.'

'I know,' Puck replied kissing her on the head, 'are you nervous?'

'Nervous, excited, scared. Pick one because I'm all three,' Rachel looked up at Puck, 'it's in New York! One day I will be living there and it's so crazy.'

Puck covered her hand with his own, 'I'm nervous too baby, you have no idea. We didn't even make it this far last year. I'm so grateful to make it this far. We've worked so hard for this and I want it so bad. I'm trying not to think about it too much. Save my nerves for the night, it'll fire me up.'

'It's the opposite with me, I can't STOP thinking about it. I want to win so badly!'

'You need to relax and whatever happens happens. As long as we do everything we can, that's all that matters.'

Rachel smiled at Noah and soaked in his presence. She put thoughts of Nationals to the back of her mind and relaxed the rest of the way there in the company of her boyfriend.

Puck pulled in to the park and parked his truck. He got out and got his stuff out of the back, helped Rachel out and locked his truck. Puck took her hand and walked her to their spot at the lake.

Rachel watched as Puck laid down a blanket, got the drinks and food out, sat down and held his hand out to help her sit down. Rachel looked around, 'Oh Noah, it's so beautiful out here. Peaceful,' she kissed him sweetly, 'I love it.'

'Only the best for my girl.' Puck whispered against her lips before he took them in another soaring kiss.

Rachel kissed him back just as passionately, pouring all her feelings in to every brush of their lips and she never wanted this to end.

Puck tangled his hands into her soft hair and matched her kiss for kiss. Until finally he broke the kiss mouth inches from hers, breathing hard and he smiled, 'Happy anniversary baby.'

Rachel grinned brightly, her eyes lighting up, insanely pleased that Noah would remember, 'Happy anniversary Noah,' She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes, 'I didn't think you would remember.'

'Not remember that a month ago I asked you to be my girl?' Puck shook his head eyes fierce, 'never.'

'It's not that. It's just,' Rachel looked away, eyes filled with tears, 'Finn always said it was silly to celebrate being together for a short time. I'm sorry.'

'No need to apologize, Finn's the idiot not you,' Puck said leaning in and kissing the salty tracks of her tears, 'I'm not Finn. I will celebrate one month, six months, one year and every year after that.'

Rachel's eyes filled with tears, but of happiness this time and she wrapped her arms around Puck tightly and replied softly, 'I will celebrate everything with you too Noah.'

Puck tightened his arms around her for a moment before he released her, reached in the bag beside him and pulled out a messily wrapped box and handed it to her, 'This is my gift to you.'

Rachel accepted the gift from him and started ripping in to the paper, finding a medium sized box she opened it and gasped, 'Noah...'

'I wanted to get you something special and as soon as I saw it I knew it was the one,' Puck said voice trembling with nerves, 'do you like it?'

'Like it?' Rachel delicately picked up the charm bracelet; it was silver with a music note, a microphone, the empire state building, a love heart and a sphere with Noah & Rachel on it. Rachel swallowed back tears and huskily answered, 'Noah I love it.'

Puck blew out a breath and smiled broadly. He took the bracelet from Rachel and placed it securely around her slender wrist, 'When I first saw the bracelet it just had a music note, I added all the other stuff.'

Rachel just stared at the bracelet overwhelmed; she didn't think it was possible for her heart to be this filled with Noah. Rachel framed his face with her hands and looked into his eyes, 'Noah Puckerman you gave me the greatest, sweetest, single most perfect present I've ever got,' Rachel smiled her lips quivering, eyes over spilling with tears and happiness, 'I love you, my darling Noah.'

Pucks heart stopped at hearing those words and he replied with every ounce of feeling he possessed, 'I love you so much, Rachel Berry.' Then he surged forwards and attacked her mouth with his, one hand buried deep into her hair and the other one clutching her to him.

Rachel kissed him back with the same amount of joy, his every touch setting her nerves on fire, tongues caressing in a cascade of passion, she allowed Noah to gently lower her to the ground and her hands began to move from his cheeks, to his chest and back.

Puck groaned at the pleasure her small hands were bringing him, he caressed her sides and the tops of her legs. He gave her kiss after kiss, losing himself in her warmth.

Rachel felt little whimpers escape her throat as Pucks teasing touches tickled her leg, she rolled them over so she was on top and she ripped her lips from his breathless, 'Noah...'

Puck placed his hands on her thighs and gently stroked them, 'Say it again.'

Rachel happily replied, laying her hand over his heart, 'I love you.'

Puck sat up with Rachel still on his lap and stroked up her bare arm, 'Again.'

Shivering from Noah's touch she whispered, 'I love you.'

'Again.' Puck growled, kissing his way around her neck.

'Ah,' Rachel gasped in pleasure running her hand through his mohawk, her eyes fluttering she moaned, 'I love you so much.'

Puck closed his eyes, his heart so full of Rachel, happiness overwhelming him, he kissed his way to her ear and said 'I love you more than I ever felt possible,' he pulled back just enough to stare lovingly into her beautiful eyes, 'you are my everything Rach, my life and my love.'

Rachel leaned in brushing their noses together and kissed Noah with love, with passion, with the promise of a future, only pulling back to smile at him once more before saying those three heartfelt words, 'I love you.'

Puck kissed her again, much slower and loving, his girl wasn't going anywhere and he lay back down and enjoyed caressing her body as he lost himself to her kisses.

The rest of the afternoon passes this way, with them kissing and affirming their new found love for each other, only pausing to eat, drink and whisper sweet nothings to each other. During the evening they fell asleep together under a blanket of stars, Rachel's head pillowed on Puck's chest, hia strong arms wrapped securely round her. They wer safe and at peace until they were woken by a phone call from a VERY worried and frantic father.

'Crap!'

To be continued...

A/N hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry took so long life got in the way. Thank you so much for reading and see you next time :-)


	11. Chapter 11

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously...

Rachel and Puck spent the day at the lake where they confessed their love to each other for the first time. Come night fall they had fell asleep in each other's arms, only to be awakened by Rachel's worried and frantic father.

Part 11

'Crap!' Puck exclaimed as he saw the caller ID on Rachel's phone and saw that it was one of her father's calling.

'H-hello?' Rachel shakily answered.

'Rachel Barbara Berry!' Hiram yelled, 'where the hell are you?'

'I-I'm at the lake.'

'Do you know what time it is?'

'To be honest no I don't.'

'How do you not know the time?'

'Because I just woke up.'

'Oh dear God! You've been having sex!' Hiram wailed.

'No daddy, it's not like that.' Rachel tried to reason with her father.

'Then how is it like Rachel?' Hiram huffed, and then began listing his reasons, 'first, you didn't come home at ten, second, you just told me you were sleeping, third and finally, you are with a BOY!'

Rachel flinched at his shout and felt tears escape down her cheeks, 'Daddy please!'

'You can't answer that can you?'

'WE FELL ASLEEP!' Rachel yelled.

'Don't you take that tone with me.'

'Then how about you listen to me!' Rachel sobbed into the phone.

Puck had seen enough, he took the phone from Rachel and stated, 'We will be back in half an hour. I hope you take the time to calm down or Rachel will not be staying long.' Then he hung up cutting of Hiram's reply, he put the phone down and wrapped his arms around Rachel whispering, 'it's okay baby, I'm here, I love you so much.'

Rachel fisted her hands in Noah's chest and took comfort in his words and presence, 'I love you,' she pulled back just enough to look in his eyes, 'I. Love. You. Nothing will ever change that.'

Puck leant his forehead against hers and brought his hand up to wipe away the tracks of her salty tears, 'Nothing will come between us Rach, you are my heart now,' he placed his palm against her heart, 'I love you.'

Rachel closed her eyes overwhelmed with love for Noah; unable to resist a moment longer she captured his lips and poured her feelings into it. Rachel was amazed that every kiss she experienced with Noah felt like their first kiss, new and exciting, she enjoyed his lips for a few moments more and then pulled back, 'I think we'd better go.'

Puck kissed her one last time, before he stood up and held out his hand to her, 'Shall we, my love?'

Rachel giggled and slid her hand into Noah's warm one, 'certainly kind sir.' She battled her eyelashes at him as he helped her up and pulled her into his embrace.

Puck breathed in her scent as he nuzzled into her hair, 'I wish this night never ends, I love having you in my arms and waking up with you was perfect.'

Rachel bit her lip smiling, eyes shining with love and happiness, 'I loved it too, unfortunately I don't think it will happen again for a while,' she smirked sexily at him, 'no matter how much I want it too.'

Puck smirked back at her, 'Someday.' And he began packing away the food and blankets. When he had finished he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, walked her back to his truck, putting the stuff in the backseat and then getting in the front and starting the engine.

As Puck drove off Rachel entwined their fingers together and took courage in his presence as he drove to her house. When they got a few blocks away she turned to Puck and said, 'Is it too late to go back? Perhaps we can live at the lake.'

'Baby...'

Rachel blew out a breath and clutched his hand to her, 'I know Noah, I'm just afraid of what they'll say and if they'll try to stop us being together.'

'Nothing and I mean nothing will ever stop me from being with you,' Puck vowed glancing at Rachel and squeezing her hand in reassurance, 'Not Finn, not Quinn, not anyone at school and certainly not your dad's. I will fight for us Rachel Berry, always and forever.'

Rachel felt her fear melt away at his words and blinking back her tears she replied huskily, 'I will fight for us Noah because you're worth it, WE are worth it and I will never forget that.'

'I know.' Puck never let her hand go as he pulled on to her street and spotted her dad's waiting outside their house. Parking his truck he turned to Rachel, 'Remember I'll be there with you.'

'Thank you Noah,' Rachel kissed him sweetly, opened the door and got out ready to face her father's. She felt like she was going to be sick she was so scared, the moment she felt Puck's hand slide into hers, his strong presence giving her the strength and the courage she needs.

'Well Rachel what is your explanation for this?' Leroy asked.

'Yes I'd love to know,' Hiram said glaring at Puck, 'did you forget the rules?'

'No sir I didn't,' Puck replied standing up straighter, 'it was an accident.'

'Accident? How do you call this an accident?'

'We were at the lake talking and eating, laying on a blanket on the grass, we were so relaxed we must have fallen asleep and I'm sorry.'

'That's what happened dad, I swear. One minute we were talking and the next we woke up by my phone ringing. I am so sorry.' Rachel told her father's clutching Puck's hand for support.

Hiram and Leroy shared a meaningful look, before Leroy finally spoke, 'Pumpkin go inside.'

'Daddy what about...' Rachel began to protest.

'Go inside Rachel,' Leroy's stern voice brokered no argument, 'it's late. We'll pick up this conversation in the morning.'

'Then I'll come back in the morning.' Puck interjected.

'No Noah, this is family business.' Hiram stated.

'She's my girlfriend, that it is my business.'

'Noah go home. Rachel will call you in the morning and you can come over.'

Puck nodded his agreement, 'Alright,' He turned to Rachel and pulled her into his arms, 'call me and I will be here in a flash.'

Rachel nuzzled his neck and whispered, 'Promise.'

'I promise,' Puck whispered back giving her a squeeze and he kissed her on the forehead, 'I love you.'

Rachel couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at his words, they were still so new and meant everything to her, 'I love you too Noah.'

Noah cupped her cheeks, 'I will see you tomorrow baby.'

Rachel covered his hand with hers and leaned in to his hand, 'See you tomorrow Noah.'

Puck kissed her once more and then walked to his truck, got in and started the engine. He waved at Rachel as he pulled out and drove home. Puck was determined to return in the morning no matter what Rachel's dad's say.

Rachel watched Puck drive off feeling scared of what her father's will say to her in the morning. Feeling like she should say something she said hesitantly, 'Daddy?'

'Go to bed Pumpkin.' Leroy answered without turning to face his daughter.

'But...'

'Go to bed Rachel!' Leroy said sternly facing her, 'we will talk in the morning.'

Rachel swallowed back her tears whispered, 'Goodnight.' and fled inside to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed sobbing. After she cried herself out she sat up and began getting undressed. Rachel put on her pyjamas, went to the bathroom, washed her face, cleaned her teeth and finally crawled in to bed to sleep.

In the morning Rachel was awoken by a knock on her door, she rubbed her eyes and called out, 'Come in.'

Leroy and Hiram walked in with serious faces and sat at the end of Rachel's bed. Leroy placed his hand on her leg and began, 'It's time we talked about what happened last night.'

Rachel sat up and began nervously playing with her hair, 'Okay.'

'Tell us what happened.' Leroy enquired.

Unable to look at her father's she started talking whilst looking at her lap, 'Yesterday was our anniversary.'

'Anniversary?' Hiram questioned raising his eyebrow, 'you told us you only started dating a few weeks ago.'

'A month to be exact,' Rachel replied finally looking at her dad's smiling slightly, 'we were celebrating being together for a month.'

'To be young again,' Leroy shook his head and then gestured at Rachel to continue.

Rachel licked her lips nervously, 'Noah took me to the lake, we had snacks and drinks that he'd bought,' Rachel couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face and ducked her head bashfully as she said, 'he gave me a charm bracelet as a gift and I was so overcome with emotion that I told him I loved him.'

'I take it he said it back?' Leroy asked already knowing the answer remembering how protective Noah was last night.

'Yes he did.' Rachel answered.

Hiram stood up and paced the room angrily, 'It's too soon.'

'W-what?' Rachel stuttered.

Hiram whirled around to face her, 'It's too soon for you to be this in love.'

'Honey.' Leroy tried to interrupt.

'No Leroy,' Hiram angrily cut off his husband and addressed Rachel, 'you two barely know each other how can you claim to be in love?'

Rachel stared at her father shocked at his outburst, 'Dad.'

'You two are just children.'

Rachel shook her head at his accusations, 'No dad we're not children anymore. I've known Noah my whole life but I only really got to know him in the last two years,' Rachel looked at her fathers and asked, 'Did you know we dated last year?' her father's answered negatively, 'it was only for a week but we fit together so well that if we hadn't of been hung up on other people we would of been together from that day.'

'Still doesn't mean you two are in love.' Hiram stubbornly replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes exacerbated, 'I know my heart and my heart says I was an idiot for letting him go the first time. Trust me when I say it's not a mistake I will be making again. I love him plain and simple and nothing you can do or say will change that.' Rachel looked at her parents with an apology in her eyes, 'we fell asleep, it was a mistake and I'm sorry.'

'You'll end up heartbroken.' Hiram tried to change her mind one last time.

'No I won't.' Rachel replied with certainty.

'There's no talking to you.' Hiram said as he stormed out.

Leroy looked at the door where his husband left worriedly and shook his head. Turning back to Rachel he reassured her, 'Give him time sweetie. He's just worried about you.'

Rachel looked tearfully at her father, 'Does that excuse his reaction?' the tears finally fell down her cheeks.

'Oh sweetie,' Leroy wrapped his arms around Rachel as she cried, 'you have to remember I wasn't your father's love. He had his heart broken and he's trying to prevent you suffering the same thing.'

'I hate to burst your bubble but Finn already broke my heart. Several times,' Rachel pulled back and told her father, 'Noah is always honest with me, we had a misunderstanding in the beginning of our relationship but after a week of hurt feelings we dealt with it and it only made us stronger.'

Leroy smiled patiently at Rachel, 'Okay pumpkin just think about the fact you're young, how do you know it's love?'

Rachel looked earnestly at him, 'Daddy, I thought I was in love with Finn but all that brought me was pain. It was puppy love I was in love with the idea of him. But Noah,' Rachel's eyes sparkled with love, 'Noah is true love. I know the good, the bad and the downright ugly and I love him not inspite of it but because of it.'

Leroy smiled at Rachel finally starting to get it, 'You love him.'

'Yes daddy I do.' Rachel replied choking back tears.

'You're growing up too fast.' Leroy mused sadly.

Rachel clutched his hand, 'No matter what I will always be your little girl. I love you daddy.'

'I love you too pumpkin,' Leroy kissed her forehead, 'go out and spend the day with Noah, I will talk to your father,' he got up to go, at her door he gave her one last look, 'just make sure you're back by ten tonight.' and left to talk to his husband.

Rachel blew out a breath as the tension left her. _Oh Noah I need to see you_ she thought, all she wanted was to see Noah so she quickly got dressed, grabbed her things and left the house. On the walk to Noah's she pulled out her phone and dialled his number.

Puck answered after the first ring, 'Baby? You okay? Where are you?'

'Noah...' Was all she managed to get out before she broke down in tears.

'Rachel where are you? I'm coming right now.' Puck asked as he pulled his clothes on.

'I'm a couple of blocks from you.'

'Hang on baby I'm coming.' Puck hung up and ran out of the house.

Rachel carried on walking until she saw Noah in the distance running towards her. All she was thinking about was how she needed him, so she began running towards him and they as they met Puck wrapped his arms around her spinning her around. And their lips met in a magical kiss, lips meeting again and again, hands carressing each other and their hearts entwined in love. Unbreakable.

To be continued...

A/N Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Until next time X X X


	12. Chapter 12

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously

After Rachel finished having her talk with her parents she left to see Puck. On the way there she called him and began crying so Puck ran to meet her. Rachel began running towards him and as they met Puck wrapped his arms around her spinning her around. And their lips met in a magical kiss, lips meeting again and again, hands caressing each other and their hearts entwined in love. Unbreakable.

Part 12

Rachel relished in the feel of Noah's big strong arms around her, his soft lips stealing her breath and desire pulsing through her veins. After the emotional talk/fight with her father's, all she wanted was Noah, all she could feel was Noah, all she could see was Noah and he was all she would ever need.

Puck lost himself in the feel of Rachel in his arms, her taste filling him and her touch thrilling him. He needed to reassure himself of her love after he spent all night worried about whether her father's would try to keep Rachel away from him.

Soon the passion of their kiss gave way to the love as Rachel clutched at Puck and he in turn held her cheek lovingly and buried his other hand in her hand. He pecked her lips over and over again until he couldn't wait any longer to ask her, 'Rach?'

'Hm?' Rachel answered eyes closed still dazed from the kiss.

Puck hated to break her of her good feelings but he had to know, 'What did your dad's say?'

Rachel let out a breath tension filling her, she looked at Noah and held him tighter to her, 'We had a huge fight.'

'Yeah?' Puck encouraged, stroking her soft cheek.

Rachel leaned in to his hand, 'Dad said he thought we were too young and that it was too soon to be in love.'

Puck swallowed hard and hesitantly whispered, 'Do-do you agree with him?'

'Oh Noah,' Rachel rushed to reassure him, 'no, god no,' she placed her hands on his cheeks and held him gently, 'I love you Noah. I would never give you up because my dad doesn't like it.'

Puck's eyes closed in relief, he covered her hand tenderly with his own, 'I'm sorry baby, and I love you too. You know that.'

'I know,' Rachel smiled gently at Noah, 'no matter what my dad's said I was always going to choose you. Daddy finally started to get it after I told him about how I felt about you and some of what we've been through.'

'Guess I'm not gonna be invited to dinner anytime soon huh?'

'I think my dad may take a while before he lets you back in the house.' Rachel told Puck as she entwined their fingers together.

Puck squeezed Rachel's fingers gently, 'its okay baby. I'll see you in school and you can always come round mine, you know my mom would love to have you round.'

'I know.' Rachel agreed, 'I just wish they didn't have such a massive over-reaction.'

Puck smiled gently at Rachel's naiveté, 'I think they over-reacted so much because I'm a boy and they probably thought we were having sex.'

Rachel covered her face in embarrassment, 'My parents should not be thinking about my sex life,' she shook her head and mused, 'not that I have one.'

Puck laughed heartily at Rachel's comment, feeling himself wishing he had pulled his head out of his ass and made Rachel his girlfriend ages ago, 'If you want we can go and relay that piece of information to your dad's right now.' And he began laughing anew the look on Rachel's face a picture.

'Noah,' Rachel hit him on the arm but it didn't quench his laughter if anything it made him laugh harder, 'you are so bad.' she said in annoyance rolling her eyes.

Still laughing Puck wrapped his arms around his frowning girlfriend, 'You love me for it.'

Rachel's frown instantly turned into a smile and she wrapped her own arms around her boyfriend, 'That I do. I love you Noah.'

Smiling in awe he whispered back, 'And I love you Rachel.' Then he leaned in and kissed her sweet lips, heart beating in double time at her passionate responses to his kisses. He couldn't believe his luck that Rachel loved him just as much as he loved her.

Rachel felt like she was encased by his love as she enjoyed his ministrations, his arms always made her feel safe and his talented mouth always filled her with desire. For a few precious moments she could forget about the fight with her father's, she could forget about how she was going to see Noah if her dad tried to stop her seeing him, all she allowed herself was to bask in his love and kisses.

Noah broke the kiss and disengaged himself from Rachel, not completely he took her hand to maintain their connection, 'What do wanna do babe?'

'Can we go to yours Noah?' Rachel asked, 'I just want to be with you.'

Smiling happily Noah agreed to her request, silently squeezing her hand and strolling back to his house. Noah took out his key as they arrived unlocked his door and led Rachel up to his bedroom. Once in his room he watched Rachel sit on his bed and asked her, 'Do you wanna watch a film? Listen to music? Sing?'

'I think a movie would be great.' Rachel replied as she toed off her shoes and settled in Noah's bed.

'Okay,' Noah looked through his DVD's and finally settled on a suitable film. He put it in the DVD Player and hopped on to the bed to cuddle with Rachel, 'you're gonna love this Rach, it's called Blades of Glory and its hilarious.'

'I'm sure I'll love it.' Rachel said and settled against Noah and watched the film. She was laughing almost constant especially as they skated to Aerosmith's 'I don't want to miss a thing'.

'I told you you'd like it.' Puck said as the credits rolled.

'It's so silly.' Rachel giggled contentedly snuggled against Noah.

'Anything that makes you laugh is great for when you're in a low mood.'

'I know,' Rachel sighed and then catching the look on Noah's face she gave him the evil eye, 'I don't just watch musicals.'

Puck laughed out loud his eyes crinkling with his mirth, 'I know baby,' he continued chuckling, 'but I know you. I know that you can't function without your morning coffee, you only listen to musicals when you're happy, you love My Chemical Romance and a lot of other emo bands.'

At the start of Puck's speech Rachel began smiling and by the time he finished her smile widened and her heart was filled with her love for him plus the knowledge that he really did know her, 'You know me better than anyone Noah.'

'You're my girl Rach.' Puck said expecting Rachel to understand what he meant.

As Rachel was his girl she understood him perfectly, 'And you're my boy No.'

As Puck heard her shorten his name for the first time he smiled, filled with a feeling he couldn't describe, 'That's the first time you've called me that.'

Rachel glanced down bashfully giving a little shrug, 'Just testing it out,' she looked up at him through her lashes, 'do you like it?'

Puck pulled Rachel to him and caressed her lips with a deep loving kiss. He poured his love in to the kiss and when he pulled back he answered her question, 'I love it. Only you will call me that baby, it'll be ours.'

Rachel kissed his Adam's apple and snuggled close, 'Ours.'

Puck wrapped his arms around her tightly and he just enjoyed being in her presence. Rachel was truly all he needed. And that gave him an idea for a song to sing in glee on Monday, a song to show how much he loved and needed Rachel. He looked down at her and smiled, hardly being able to wait for s couple of days to pass to sing to her.

Rachel had dinner with Puck and his family that night, glad that at least one parent was happy they were together. She thoroughly enjoyed herself and left wishing she could do it more often. Perhaps she could now that her dad didn't want Puck in the house.

Puck pulled up at Rachel's, 'We're here babe.'

Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and gave Puck a long kiss, 'Goodbye No, see you on Monday. Love you.'

'Love you too baby.' Puck called after her watching until she was safely inside before he drove home, where he was going to practice his song until it was perfect.

Monday morning Puck picked Rachel up and drove her to the Lima Bean so they could enjoy a cup of coffee together. After that they drove to school and walked in together, where Puck walked to her locker and deposited her stuff and then they went to his where he put his stuff. They went to their classes, they ate lunch together and then they met up after school and walked to glee where they sat together as usual.

Will clapped his hands to get their attention and grinned at them, 'Hey guys Nationals are next week,' he paused as everyone erupted in to applause, 'we've pretty much got our set list ready so if any of you want to try a song you're are more than welcome.'

Puck raised his hand, 'There is something I wanna sing Mr Shue.'

'The floor is yours.' Will said and sat down.

Puck got his guitar and walked over to the mike, 'This is for my girl.' Sitting on a stool he started strumming the opening chords and opened his mouth to sing:

'When it's black  
>Take a little time to hold yourself<br>Take a little time to feel around  
>Before it's gone<p>

You won't let go  
>But still do you keep on falling down<br>Remember how you saved me now  
>From all of my own, yeah'<p>

Puck locked eyes with Rachel as he began the chorus pouring all his love for her through his voice.

And this love, just feel it  
>And if this life won't see it<br>Sees no time to be alone, alone, yeah  
>I won't let you go'<p>

Rachel felt tears fill her eyes as Noah's beautiful voice surrounded her and she couldn't help but sing along with Noah joining his voice in a haunting melody.

'Say those words, say those words like there's  
>Nothing else<br>Close your eyes and you might believe  
>That there is some way out<br>Open up, open up your heart to me now  
>Let it all come pouring out<br>There's nothing I can't take'

When Puck realised Rachel was singing with him his own eyes filled with a light misting of tears _God I love you_he thought as he continued to sing to Rachel.

'And this love, just feel it  
>And if this life won't see it<br>Sees no time to be alone, alone, yeah  
>I won't let you go'<p>

Rachel walked up to Noah and following the next verse she raised her hand to the ceiling and held out her hand to Noah, who stopped playing his guitar for a moment and took her hand.

'If the sky is falling, just take my hand and hold it  
>You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah<br>I won't let you go

And if you feel the flame of love tonight  
>And you're too weak to carry on the fire<br>And all your friends that you cannot hide,  
>Disappear<br>I'll be here night going, forever holding on'

For the crescendo of the song Puck put down his guitar and wrapped his arms around Rachel and they sang the last part to each other, conveying their love in their voices.

'And this love, just feel it  
>And if this life won't see it<br>Sees no time to be alone, alone, yeah  
>I won't let you go, uh<p>

If the sky is falling, just take my hand and hold it  
>You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah<br>I won't let you go, uh

I won't let you go, no  
>I won't let<br>I won't let you go, no  
>I won't let<br>I won't let you go, no  
>Won't let you go'<p>

As Rachel and Puck's voices faded off together there was a moment of silence and then everybody clapped.

'That was fantastic,' Will praised, 'I loved how you can in to the song half way through Rachel. That song I will have to think about including in our set list.'

Rachel blushed at Mr Shue's words as her joining Noah was totally un-planned, 'Thank you Mr Shue.'

'No problem Rachel,' Will clapped his hands to get the classes attention, 'Alright everybody. You can go I will see you in a few days.'

Rachel and Puck headed out holding hands, grabbed their stuff from their lockers and walked over to Puck's truck. Puck pulled Rachel in for a kiss and lazily explored her mouth with his tongue.

Rachel sighed into his kiss and lost herself to the passion that flowed freely between them. She loved feeling his strong stomach muscles under his t-shirt and his arms felt wonderful wrapped around her.

As Puck pulled away he nuzzled her nose with his making her giggle, 'Time to go babe.'

'Okay Noah.' Rachel replied and got in the truck with a little help from Puck. She strapped in and so did Noah then he head towards Rachel's house.

To be continued...

A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry about the wait little writers block but I hope it was worth the wait. Until next time xxx

A/N 2 - SO sorry I had to replace the chapter I swore I checked it.


	13. Chapter 13

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Part 13

As Rachel was woken up by her alarm, she turned it off and yelled to the ceiling, 'We are going to New York today!' she jumped around the room screaming, 'It's Nationals!'

Excitingly running around the room Rachel picked out the clothes she was wearing today; a white Ralph Lauren t-shirt, Levi jean shorts and a pair of Reebok's, she was going for the dressed down look today. Well with the fact she was going to be on a plane with Noah, Finn AND Jessie, she didn't want to dress too provocatively as Noah got extremely jealous of having Jessie here helping Mr Shue with glee.

Rachel's phone began ringing and as she picked it up she looked at the caller ID and answered, 'Hey Noah, you excited?'

Puck laughed, 'Nobodies gonna be as excited as you baby.'

Rachel sighed dreamily, 'I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment.'

'We are going to New York, can you believe it?'

'It's going to be amazing,' Rachel enthused, 'we can see Times Square, Broadway and The Empire State Building. I can not wait.'

'I'm excited too Rach.'

Rachel walked about the room collecting the rest of her things, 'When are you coming to pick me up?'

'Probably in like an hour as I need to finish packing.'

'You haven't even started packing yet have you No?' Rachel asked knowingly.

'As a matter of fact...' Puck started then rolled his eyes and admitted, 'no I have'nt.'

Rachel giggled into the phone as she replied, 'I'd better let you pack then, huh?'

'Yeah, yeah, god I hate packing,' Puck groaned making Rachel laugh harder, 'okay, I'll see you in an hour baby, love you.'

'Love you too.' Rachel replied still laughing as she hung up the phone.

Rachel grabbed her suitcase and walked down the stairs. When Rachel was at the bottom she deposited her things by the door and walked into the kitchen. Seeing her father she gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed a granola bar and a cup of green tea and sat at the table, 'Morning daddy.'

'Morning sweetheart,' Leroy greeted taking a sip of his coffee and with a twinkle in his eye he enquired, 'excited about going to New York?'

'Yes!' Rachel answered eyes bright with joy, 'it's going to be so much fun, we are going to sight see, sing our hearts out and I cannot wait to see Broadway.'

Leroy chuckled at seeing his daughter act like a little girl, a rare occurrence nowadays, 'It is going to be so quite without you here.'

Rachel got up and gave her father a hug, 'I will miss you too but you can call me whenever you want.'

'I will.' Leroy promised hugging her back.

Rachel ended the hug and returned to her seat where she finished her snack and her drink, 'Noah will be here soon to pick me up.'

'Yeah?' Leroy nodded, he still had reservations over the boy but he could see that Rachel loved him and he also loved her. So he was willing to give him one last chance, unlike his stubborn husband who was sure Noah was going to break her heart and continually tried to get Rachel to break up with him. In hindsight Leroy could see that he and Hiram had overreacted to their impromptu sleepover, but he still couldn't stop Hiram from trying to break them apart. Hopefully these few days together he could make his husband see sense and let nature take it's course. Rachel and Noah are either meant to be together or not. And only time will tell.

Hiram walked into the kitchen and first greeted his husband, 'Morning darling,' and then his daughter, 'morning Rachel.'

'Morning.' Leroy returned.

'Morning dad.' Rachel greeted hoping against hope that he wouldn't say anything about her and Noah.

Hiram poured himself a cup of coffee and joined his husband at the table. He took a long sip of coffee before he asked Rachel, 'Are you excited about your trip?'

'Yes I'm very excited.' Rachel answered her father.

Hiram smiled at her, 'I'm glad. Are you all packed?'

'Yes I'm all packed and I shall be leaving shortly.'

'Whose picking you up?' Hiram asked his mouth a tense line.

'My boyfriend.' Rachel said defiantly.

'I hope you know he's not coming in here.'

'Dad!' Rachel wailed.

'Hiram,' Leroy admonished, 'you are being unreasonable.'

'I do not want that boy in my house!'

'Actually darling this is our house not just yours,' Leroy gave his husband a searing look, 'I say that he can come in to get your stuff.'

Thank you,' Rachel smiled gratefully at Leroy and then spoke to Hiram, 'I will be back in a few days and I think we need to address the tension between us.'

'Rachel...' Hiram began and then blew out a breath, 'okay honey we'll talk when you get back.'

'Thank you,' Rachel replied gratefully and hugged her father, 'I love you.'

'I love you too pumpkin.' Hiram hugged her back.

Rachel kissed him on the cheek, 'See you when I get back,' she let go and gave Leroy a kiss and a hug, 'see you in a few days.'

'Have a good time sweetie.'

'I will,' Rachel replied just as their was a knock on the door, 'that's my ride.' she waved goodbye to her dad's as she walked to the door and opened it.

'Hi baby,' Puck greeted, 'that your stuff?' he inclined his head to her bags.

'Yes.'

'I'll get that for you.' Puck grabbed Rachel's bag and took them to the truck.

'Bye.' Rachel called out as she closed the door and met Puck at the truck.

Puck put her bag in the back and turned to face her, 'How you feeling? Excited?'

'I'm so excited and really nervous. I can't believe it's finally here.'

'Me too babe, it feels like just yesterday we won Regionals.'

Rachel wrapped her arms around Noah's waist and breathed in his manly scent which always made her feel comforted.

Puck held her tight, loving the feeling of her in his arms, 'As much as I would love to stay here forever I think we'd better go.'

'Okay.' Rachel pulled away and got in the truck.

Noah walked to the driver side and got in he buckled his seatbelt put the truck in drive and headed towards the school. When they arrived they got out, got there stuff and met the others at the bus.

'Hi guys your things can go in there.' Will said pointed to the open stowage compartment on the bus.

'Cool Mr Shue,' Puck said as he put their things in, he walked over to Rachel and held her hand and then asked, 'when we leaving?'

'We are just waiting for Quinn to...oh here she comes, well then as soon as she puts her things away we can go,' Will answered and then called out, 'alright guys time to go.'

Everyone got on board and they began their journey to the airport, when they arrived they got their stuff and boarded the plane. The plane journey was a fairly quiet one as everyone was too nervous to speak. Before they knew the plane landed, they got their stuff and left the airport where they got their first good look at New York.

'Wow,' Rachel whispered in awe at seeing her future home. She grinned widely and span in a circle shouting, 'I'm in New York!' causing everyone to laugh even though they all shared the same excitement.

Will clapped his hands to get everyones attention, 'Alright guys. Hotel first then you can sight see.'

With those words everyone put their things in the bus and got on. On the journey to the hotel everyone stared out the windows watching the scenery as they drove past. At the hotel they got settled in, the girls shared one room as did the boys and Will and Emma each got their own room. After the chaos of their arrival they all fanned out exploring the city.

Puck and Rachel found themselves in Central Park where they walked hand in hand admiring the view as Rachel said, 'Isn't it lovely here Noah?'

Puck smiled down at Rachel, 'It's amazing babe,' he studied her features for a moment before asking, 'imagining what it'll be like when you live here babe?'

Rachel smiled up at Noah and gave him a sweet kiss, 'Actually I was imagining what it would be like if WE lived here and could stroll through this park hand in hand everyday.'

Puck stopped and asked amazed, 'You imagine me here with you? In New York.'

'Of course I do,' Rachel placed her hands on his cheeks and whispered, 'I love you Noah,' she kissed his sweet lips, 'I want you with me, I want you here to experience my every joy, disappointment and achievement first hand.'

Puck took her lips in a heartfelt kiss, he poured his love and happiness in to the kiss hoping she could feel how much emotion he had for her.

Rachel lost herself in Noah carressing his face, pressing their bodies together as she kissed him over and over again.

Noah buried his hand in her hair, with the other he held her to him and kissed her harder loving her sweet taste.

Rachel couldn't believe the passion that flowed between them as the kiss came to an end, smiling as Noah brushed his nose against hers, 'I love you.

Puck smiled lovingly and gently traced the curve of her cheek, 'I love you so much.'

Rachel closed her eyes at his touch and hearing his words she leaned into his touch. She never knew she could love someone this much, that someone could mean everything to her and she knew he felt the same way as she did.

Puck kissed her once more before whispering, 'I wanna give you the world.'

Rachel opened her eyes and looked in to Noah's beautiful eyes, 'Noah.'

'Let me give you a part of your world,' Puck smiled chewing his lip, 'part of OUR future world.' he grabbed her hand and stated walking towards the end of the park.

'Noah where are we going?' Rachel asked as Noah pulled her along.

'It's a surprise.' Puck smirked and then hailed a cab whispering their destination to the driver.

Rachel sat in the cab watching the city go past wondering where they were going. when they pulled up she got out and was in front of a building with a huge sign. She gasped as she read the sign and whipped around to see Noah standing there smiling, 'Broadway! You brought me to Broadway.'

'One day that will be your name up there,' Puck reached for her hand, 'for today it'll just be a sneak preview.' he pulled her hand to follow him.

At first Rachel wondered what he was doing then when it hit her she whispered, 'Noah are you breaking in?'

'I'm giving you the world baby.' Puck answered as he opened the door and they sneaked in and made their way too the stage.

'Oh my god.' Rachel gasped as she saw the stage, this was her dream right in front of her.

'Sing for me baby, let me be the one to see your first Broadway performance.' Puck said and sat in the front row.

Rachel walked on stage her heart pounding she looked at Noah, the man she loves and began to sing Defying Gravity her voice filling the room.

'Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I am defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits

''cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity and you bring me down

bring me down!

ohh ohhh ohhhh!'

Rachel smiled widely as she stopped singing, the emotion of being on this stage was almost too much for her and seeing Noah cheering for her filled her with so much joy.

'What's going on here?' A security guard asked sternly.

'Uh oh.'

To be continued...

A/N - Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and FYI the song in the last chapter was I Won't Let You Go by James Morrison cannot believe I forget to mention it. See you next chapter X X X


	14. Chapter 14

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously...

The glee club arrived in New York for Nationals where everyone ventured out sightseeing. Puck and Rachel took a stroll around Central Park where they talked about their future. Puck was overwhelmed that Rachel wanted him with her so he took her to Broadway and broke in. Rachel took to the stage and Puck watched her first ever Broadway performance.

Rachel smiled widely as she stopped singing, the emotion of being on this stage was almost too much for her and seeing Noah cheering for her filled her with so much joy.

'What's going on here?' A security guard asked sternly.

'Uh oh.'

Part 14

'Uh oh.' Rachel gasped staring dumbfounded at the security guard, 'we were, um, we, uh,' she stumbled through an explanation.

'Let me guess,' the security guard glared, 'you've always wanted to sing on this great stage?' Rachel nodded her head, 'and y'all thought it was a good idea to break in?'

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She couldn't think of one thing to say as an excuse.

'Sir we got carried away,' Puck began as talking himself out of trouble was his thing, 'we're here for a singing competition and we are gonna live here when we graduate,' Puck smiled at Rachel lovingly, 'we were talking about our futures and one of her dreams was to sing on Broadway and spur of the moment I did this,' he looked earnestly at the guard, 'I would do anything for my girl, to make her happy.'

Rachel felt her heart burst for the love she felt for Noah. Who knew that Finn breaking up with her would be the best thing to ever happen to her, that it would lead her to the love of her life, her beautiful Noah. Rachel got off the stage and joined Noah linking their hands together.

'I should report you two,' the security guard began trying not to smile at the loved up pair, this is not the first time some kids had broke in to sing on this stage, the guards usually gave them a warning and sent them on their way, 'but I will let y'all go with a warning if you promise not to do it again, next time I might not be so forgiving.'

'I promise.' Rachel agreed.

'We won't do it again.' Puck promised.

'Alright then, off you two go then before I change my mind.' the security guard said watching them hurry away and when he was sure they had left he chuckled to himself and thought _Damn I love messing with those kids _and he went back to his duties.

Rachel and Puck were breathless with relief as they left. Rachel looked up at Puck, 'That was close.'

'Yeah it was,' Puck brushed her bangs away from her eyes, 'but worth it.'

Rachel smiled brightly at Noah, 'That was amazing,' she kissed him deeply, 'I love you so much Noah.'

'I love you too baby.' Puck said back and took her hand in his.

'Where shall we go now?' Rachel asked.

'It's probably about time to go back to the hotel.' Puck answered as they began walking.

After walking in companionable silence for a while Rachel mused, 'Part of me wishes we could just stay walking around here forever.'

'And the other part?' Puck enquired.

Rachel smiled, 'The other part can't wait for tomorrow.'

'You and me both baby.'

When they arrived back at the hotel they went to see where everyone was, they checked the girl's room where they found Mercedes, Brittany and Santana sitting on one of the beds talking.

'Hey, where is everyone?' Puck asked as he sat down on the bed and pulled Rachel on to his lap wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Every ones still out,' Mercedes answered, 'they are meeting back here in about an hour to get some practice in.'

'Mr Shue will probably flutter in soon.' Santana said bored.

'Cool.' Puck said.

Rachel craned her head to look at Noah, 'Do you wanna stay here?'

'Yeah baby, we haven't got long to wait.' Puck kissed her sweetly.

'Oh hells no,' Santana shrieked jumping up, 'I ain't watching you two mack on each other. No way.'

'Whatever, not like I haven't seen you stick your tongue down like every ones throat.' Puck smirked at her.

Santana smirked right back, 'Uh huh, do you really want me to tell your little Jewish princess everything I've seen you do? Or how about what I've done with you? Or what I've done with Finn?'

'She's knows who I was San, she knows I wasn't a good little boy.'

'To be perfectly honest I don't really care what you've done with Finn,' Rachel told Santana as she stood up.

'Yeah right,' Santana rolls her eyes, 'it eats you up that I was his first.'

'Actually Santana I should thank you,' Rachel stated causing Santana to raise her eyebrow, 'you did me a favor sleeping with Finn AND telling me about it, you prevented me from making a huge mistake as I was gonna give myself to him.'

'Is that so?'

'Yeah it is because I've found something better,' Rachel replied turning to smile lovingly at Noah, 'something worth waiting for.'

Puck stood up and whispered, 'I love you.' before he attacked her lips in a heated kiss.

Rachel sighed sweetly in Noah's mouth as she clutched him to her, his hands skimmed under her top stroking her skin and setting her on fire with desire.

'Urgh! You two make me sick.' Santana said disgusted.

'I think it's cute.' Mercedes added.

'Like my cat.' Brittany said.

'Yeah Britt, like your cat.' Mercedes said patiently.

'Whatevs, everyone will back soon anyway.' Santana dismissed and sat beside Brittany.

Puck pulled back from the kiss, 'I'm glad I finally got the courage and opportunity to go for you.'

Rachel's eyes shined with love, 'Me too.'

Within half an hour everybody had rejoined the group and began practicing the songs and dance routines. After another hour passed Mr Shue entered the room, 'Hi guys.'

A chorus of 'Hi Mr Shue.' echoed through the room as they greeted him.

Will took a seat on a chair, 'How are things going?'

'We are trying to nail this performance Mr Shue.' Finn answered.

'I think I'm too excited to get this right.' Mercedes said.

'I would normally say change your surroundings but guys!' Mr Shue grinned, 'we're in New York! Take inspiration from all the great singers that have come from here, all the artists that have performed here.'

'While that is true, it's still very nerve racking.' Artie replied.

Will looked at each of his students, 'Okay, I know you guys are nervous, scared and excited. Trust me I've been there. What I recommend is take a deep breath, relax and think of tomorrow's performance as just another day,' he smiled warmly at them, 'and remember win or lose I'm so proud of everything you've achieved so far.'

'Thank you Mr Shue, we wouldn't be where we are right now if it wasn't for you.' Rachel thanked her favorite teacher.

Will grinned, 'Okay enough mushy stuff. Show me what you've got.'

The kids obliged and performed their set list for Mr Shue. When they finished Will clapped his hands, 'Well done everybody it sounds great,' he looked at his watch and stood up, 'okay it's time for bed.'

The boys took their leave going back to their own room. Rachel walked Puck to his door, where she pulled him down for a sweet loving kiss.

Puck enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his. Pulling back he smiled at her, 'Goodnight baby, I love you.'

'I love you too Noah, goodnight.' Rachel watched him go in and walked back to the girl's room. She cleaned her face, brushed her teeth, put her pajamas on and got in to bed dreaming about tomorrow.

The morning was a mad rush as everyone vied to use the bathroom first. After everyone got washed they changed into their stage clothes and met up in the hallway outside their rooms.

A short while later Will and Emma joined them, Will smiled at his students, 'Guy's are you ready?'

'I was born ready.' Rachel replied smiling at her team mates.

'I'm ready to rock and roll!' Puck said enthusiastically.

'We're all ready Mr Shue.' Finn added.

Will smiled, 'Okay guys,' he began walking away, 'let's go win this thing!'

The glee members cheered and followed their leader to the auditorium. They took their seats and watched the competition enfold. Rachel gave Sunshine a thumbs up as she sang with Vocal Adrenaline.

'Guy's time to get ready, you'll be on next.' Will whispered.

The glee club made their way backstage, where they quietly chatted amongst themselves and nervously waited for their turn.

Puck slid his hand into Rachel's giving it a squeeze, 'Good luck baby.'

Rachel squeezed back, 'Good luck Noah,' she turned towards Puck wrapping her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Puck cradled her slim body in his arms, 'You'll be great.'

Rachel looked up at him in reassurance, 'You think?'

Puck nuzzled his nose with hers and whispered, 'I know it.' then he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, bringing his hand up to palm her cheek and caressing it with his thumb.

Rachel returned his kiss with equal passion pouring her love into her touch. Rachel indulged in his touch for a few glorious moments before she pulled back, 'Come on No, let's win this thing.'

'Your wish is my command princess.' Puck bowed and winked.

Rachel laughed as she ran on stage. The music started and she and Finn began singing the duet 'Pretending'.

'Face to face and heart to heart

We're so close yet so far apart

I close my eyes I look away

That's just because I'm not okay

But I hold on I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath it

Tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending

Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be...pretending

How long do I fantasize

Make believe that it's still alive

Imagine that I am good enough

If we can choose the ones we love

But I hold on I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath it

Tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending

Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be... keeping secrets safe

Every move we make

Seems like no-one's letting go

And it's such a shame

Cos' if you feel the same

How am I supposed to know

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath it

Tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending

Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be... (pretending)

Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be...pretending, pretending

Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be...pretending'

As they sung the last notes of the song Finn leaned down put his arms around Rachel and kissed her.

Rachel gasped in shock; she put her hands on his chest and pushed him off.

Finn looked at her smiling; he opened his mouth and whispered, 'Rachel...' Smack.

Rachel's eyes were full of angry tears, her hands shaking after slapping him, 'How could you?' She ran off stage sobbing.

'If you come near her again I will kill you.' Puck threatened his former friend and ran out after his girlfriend.

'I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen?' Jessie asked jealousy flowing through his veins, ruing the day he lost her knowing he had no one to blame but himself.

'No it wasn't.' Will replied.

'We're not going to win now, you know that right?' Jessie said.

'I know.' Will said filled with sadness at Finn's actions.

Puck found Rachel crying in the back, he walked up to her and touched her back, 'Rach?'

Feeling Noah's touch Rachel spun around, 'Noah I swear I didn't know he was going to do that,' she looked up at him tears over flowing and sobbed, 'I'm sorry.'

Puck pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair whispering, 'Ssh.'

'Noah...' Rachel started.

Puck cradled her face wiping away her tears, 'Baby you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It was Finn's fault.'

'I cost us Nationals!' Rachel cried.

'No you didn't,' Puck stared into her teary gaze, 'Finn lost us Nationals! Finn kissed you! This is in no way your fault, there is only one person to blame and his name is Finn.'

Rachel collapsed into his embrace, 'Oh Noah it feels like everything we worked for has been wasted,' She pulled back to look in Noah's eyes, 'how can I go back out there?'

Puck stroked her cheek gently, 'You will go back out there because I'll be with you, we will show them how good we are and make them see that we'll win it next year.'

'Okay,' Rachel kissed him lovingly, 'let's finish this.'

Puck squeezed her hand and followed her to join the others on stage where they sung 'Light up the World' bringing the crowd to their feet.

They left the stage and were met by Will and Jessie.

'That kiss was unprofessional and cost us this competition.' Jessie angrily told Finn.

'Hey back off man just because I kissed Rachel...' Finn said making Puck ready to lunge for him.

'I think you've said enough Finn.' Quinn stated grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

The tension diffused somewhat after Finn left, everyone was nervous waiting for the results. After what felt like forever they were posted and they all went to look at them.

'Twelfth place.' Will stated.

'We didn't even place.' Rachel said and leaned into Noah for support.

'What's done is done,' Will began, 'we will work extra hard to win next year.'

Dejectedly they went to the hotel, got their things packed, waited for the bus to arrive and went to the airport. When it was time for their flight they got on board and returned home.

To be continued...

A/N Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. See you all next time X X X


	15. Chapter 15

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously

Finn kissed Rachel mid-performance costing them Nationals. Heartbroken they flew home, all of them furious at Finn.

Part 15

Numb. Numb is what Rachel felt as she exits Noah's truck. Her dream of winning Nationals this year is over, thanks to Finn. Urgh even thinking his name causes her pain, all their hard work was for nothing.

'Rach?' Puck quietly said.

'Yes.' Rachel replied turning to face Noah.

Puck walked around the truck to stand in front of Rachel, 'Are you okay?'

'No Noah I'm not okay,' Rachel replied a simple tear fell leaving a track down her cheek, 'I can't believe what he did, I can't believe we wasted an entire year working towards winning and our chance was thrown away.'

Puck curled his arms around her and just held her to him offering what little comfort he could, 'It hurts baby, I know.'

Rachel choked on a sob and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'It hurts all of us.'

'Yeah, but it hurts you more,' Puck lowered his head and kissed her sweetly, 'we will get through this and trust me Finn will not get the chance to do that again.'

'I just want to forget about him,' Rachel nuzzled his cheek, 'I'm too tired to talk about this tonite.'

'Okay baby,' Puck cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, 'I love you more than anything Rachel Barbara Berry.'

Rachel's eyes filled with tears at his words and replied, 'I love you so much Noah Puckerman.'

Puck captured her lips in a loving kiss, his hands encasing her face as his lips moved against hers over and over.

Rachel accepted his sweet kisses, giving herself to his loving embrace and returning with equal passion.

'Goodnight baby, I'll talk to you in the morning.' Puck said and walked towards his truck.

'Goodnight Noah.' Rachel replied and waved as he drove away. She unlocked her door and walked inside where her fathers were waiting for her.

'Welcome back pumpkin.' Leroy greeted Rachel.

'Welcome home sweetie.' Hiram greeted putting down his book, 'how was it?'

'Hi,' Rachel replied to her fathers, she bit her lip, 'we didn't win.'

Leroy got up and walked over to Rachel, 'Oh sweetie,' he stroked her hair, 'what happened?'

'It was, it was because of,' Rachel could feel the tears threatening and as she uttered, 'Finn!' she broke down in tears.

Leroy wrapped his arms around Rachel and let her cry in his arms, 'Ssh sweetie, it'll be alright.'

Hiram walked over to his husband comforting their daughter and he stroked her back, 'What happened? What did Finn do?'

Rachel shakily drew a breath, 'Finn kissed me during our performance! I slapped him and from that moment I knew we'd lost and yet we had to go back and perform again.'

'Oh honey,' Hiram squeezed her shoulder, 'at least you can learn from this.'

Rachel pulled away and stared at Hiram, asking incredulously, 'How?'

'If you want to be a Broadway star you will have to work for it, it won't be handed to you on a plate.' Hiram answered.

'I know I will have to work hard for what I want, but I don't understand what that has to do with what happened.'

'Rejection sweetheart,' Hiram explained, 'for every part you get there could be ten auditions' you will be rejected for. This is good practice for then and it will help you be prepared for that eventuality so you won't be devastated with each new knock.'

'I guess that makes sense,' Rachel sniffed, 'thank you for putting it in perspective dad.'

'Your welcome sweetheart,' Hiram smiled and kissed her forehead, 'also speaking of putting things in perspective, I have something to say to you.'

Rachel wrinkled her brow, 'What is it?'

'It's about Noah,' Hiram raised his hand to stop Rachel interrupting, 'trust me Rachel you'll want to hear this,' Rachel nodded for him to continue, 'while you're been away I've had a lot of time to think and I may have...overreacted slightly to your little sleepover, I apologize for any grief I caused you and Noah, it was me being stubborn.'

Rachel smiled tentatively, 'Does this mean Noah is allowed in the house now?'

'Yes pumpkin,' Leroy smiled answering for his husband, 'Noah can come over anytime you want.'

Rachel squealed, 'Thank you,' she hugged first Leroy then Hiram, 'thank you so much dad, I love you.'

Hiram squeezed her, 'I love you too sweetheart and I am truly sorry.'

'Its okay dad,' Rachel kissed his cheek, 'you are forgiven. I'm gonna go up to my room and start to unpack.'

'Okay pumpkin.' Leroy said and sat back down on the couch turning the TV on.

'You go and relax sweetheart.' Hiram said and sat down to finish reading his book.

'Okay dad, I'll be upstairs if you need me.' Rachel said grabbing her luggage and walking upstairs to her bedroom. Entering her room Rachel sorted her clothes, putting her laundry in the basket and her clean clothes back in the drawer. After she finished packing her things away she went into the bathroom and drew herself a bath.

'Argh!' Rachel sighed as she settled into the bathtub, feeling the hot water melting her troubles away. Rachel just relaxed for a good ten minutes before she reached for her body wash and she leisurely lathered her body cleaning herself thoroughly. She dipped her hair underwater then applied shampoo massaging it into her scalp, she washed that off and put conditioner on leaving it on for a few minutes before washing it out and getting out of the bathtub pulling the plug out.

Rachel got the towel and began drying herself off; finished she wrapped her hair in the towel. She began getting dressed first putting her panties on, then a tank top and some shorts. Rachel removed the towel from around her head and grabbing her comb she brushed her hair.

Rachel walked back into her bedroom, looked through her CD collection picked out Taylor Swift's album and began playing it. She sat on her bed picked up her Twilight novel from her night stand and just as 'Love Story' started she immersed herself in the world of Bella, Edward and Jacob.

Rachel just reached the chapter when Bella finds out that Edwards a vampire when her phone rang. Putting a bookmark in she set the book aside and answered her phone, 'Hello?'

'Hey Rach,' Puck replied, 'how are you doing?'

'Better for hearing your voice No.' Rachel replied wishing with all her heart that Noah could be here with her.

Puck smiled, 'Baby whenever you want just pick up the phone and I'll always be on the other end for you.'

'What did I do to deserve you Noah.' Rachel said tears filling her eyes.

'No baby, it's me who doesn't know how I deserved you.'

Rachel felt a tear slip down her cheek, 'Noah...'

'Seriously Rachel, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.'

'I love you Noah.' Rachel said love filling her heart with warmth.

'I love you too baby.'

Rachel smiled, 'I've got something to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'You are officially aloud back in to the house.'

'You sure baby?' Puck asked uncertain.

'Yes Noah,' Rachel laughingly replied, 'my dad told me that he overreacted and he apologized.'

'Okay baby that's great news,' Puck said, 'I wondered what changed his mind?'

'If I had to guess I'd say it was daddy, he's the only one that dad would change his mind for.' Rachel answered putting her blanket around her shoulders.

'Whatever it was I'm just glad that he did,' Puck said, 'I hated to come between you and your family.'

'It wasn't your fault, I think dad got his heart broken when he was younger and he didn't want the same thing to happen to me so he went a little overprotective.'

'I would never break your heart.' Puck growled fiercely.

'I know you wouldn't,' Rachel soothed, 'just as I'd never hurt you.'

'What have you been up to since I dropped you off?'

Rachel laid her head down on the pillow, getting herself comfortable before she continued, 'I talked to my dad's, had a bath, read a book and talked to my boyfriend.'

'Oh yeah?' Puck said laughter in his voice, 'what did you boyfriend have to say for himself?'

'Oh you know,' Rachel grinned, 'we talked about how much he loved me, how much he couldn't live without me, that kinda stuff.'

'Smart man that boyfriends of yours, he knows a good thing when he sees it.'

Rachel's eyes closed in bliss, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Puck said back, then hearing the tiredness in Rachel's voice, 'Go to sleep baby I'll ring you tomorrow.'

'Goodnight Noah.' Rachel said sleepily.

'Goodnight Rachel.' Puck replied before hanging up.

Rachel put her phone on the night stand, closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow falling asleep. In what felt like only a few moments Rachel's phone went off waking her up. She fumbled to find her phone, before she answered without looking at the caller id, 'Back for more so soon Noah?'

'Uh Rachel?'

'What do you want?'

To be continued

A/N - Thank you all for reading I so hope you're all enjoying the story. So sorry for long wait. I hope you like it. See you next time X X X


	16. Chapter 16

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Previously

Rachel put her phone on the night stand, closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow falling asleep. In what felt like only a few moments Rachel's phone went off waking her up. She fumbled to find her phone, before she answered without looking at the caller ID, 'Back for more so soon Noah?'

'Uh Rachel?'

'What do you want?'

Part 16

'What do you want?' Rachel asked angrily.

'I just want to talk to you Rachel.' Finn answered.

'About?' Rachel tersely said.

'Nationals,' Finn replied, 'I want to apologize for kissing you on stage it was something I should have done in private.'

'Private! It shouldn't of been done at all,' Rachel said angrily, 'look Finn I want you to understand something because I'm not gonna keep repeating myself.'

'What is it?'

Rachel blew out a breath, 'We had our chance Finn and you blew it. Looking back I don't think I was really in love with you but the idea of you. I tried to change you and you tried to change me, we were never just happy together.'

'And what you and Puck are?' Finn questioned hurt lacing his voice, 'you haven't tried to change him? Because I have to say he has changed since you've been together.'

'Love Finn,' Rachel's voice softened, 'love has changed him. I love him just the way he is and I'd never change him, he's softened around the edges showing the true wonderful person that's been inside this whole time.'

Finn scoffed, 'Are you saying you would of dated him how he used to be? Cuz I think you were lying.'

Rachel shook her head in frustration, 'You're not listening to me Finn! I did date him how he was last year. We were together for a week and that whole time he was so sweet and he showed me the real him,' she wiped a tear from her eye, 'I was too hung up on you to notice.'

'So are you saying we meant nothing?'

'No Finn we meant something just not enough,' Rachel smiled sadly, 'I don't love you anymore Finn if I ever did. I love Noah, more than anything he means everything to me.'

'You can't mean that?' Finn cried, sobbing through the phone.

'I do mean it,' Rachel swallowed her tears her breath hitching, 'I truly love Noah.'

'Rach...' Finn pleaded.

'Please, please move on. Move on with Quinn or somebody else just please stop hurting all of us.'

Finn did nothing but cry for a few moments before whispering softly, 'Okay.'

Rachel had to be sure she heard right, 'Okay?'

'Yeah,' Finn comfirmed, 'I'll try to move on.'

Rachel closed her eyes in relief, 'Thank you.'

'Goodbye Rachel.' Finn sobbed as he hung up the phone.

Rachel just looked at the phone in her hand as tears streamed down her face, letting herself grieve for the end of her first love. 'Goodbye.' she whispered as she put her phone on the side, finally letting go of the love, hurt and pain of her time with Finn.

Rachel laid down in bed and pulled the cover over her. Clutching the bracelet Noah got her she fell asleep thinking of how lucky she was to of found Noah.

As morning came Rachel mechanically went about her morning ritual; exercise, washing, getting dressed, before going downstairs to eat breakfast greeting her father's as she sat at the table, 'Morning.'

'Morning pumpkin.' Leroy greeted.

'Morning,' Hiram smiled at Rachel over the top of his paper, 'how you feeling about today being the last day of school?'

'Glad this year is gonna be over,' Rachel replied, 'and kinda sad too.'

'It's normal to feel that way honey,' Leroy said smiling, 'just think it can only get better from here.'

'Yeah,' Rachel chuckled, 'I think from now on it will get better.' As she finished her breakfast she received a text from Noah saying he was here, she kissed her father's on the cheek and walked outside to meet Noah at his truck.

'Hey baby,' Noah greeted wrapping his arms around Rachel, 'mmm I missed you.'

Rachel nuzzled her face into Noah's neck, 'I missed you too No.'

Puck pulled back slightly burying his hand into Rachel's hair and with his other he raised it to her cheek gently stroking it. Looking deeply in her eyes he lowered his head and covered her lips with his own in a tender kiss.

Rachel sighed into his kiss parting her lips as their tongues dueled, running her fingers over his chest she thrilled as he moaned into the kiss. Rachel began running her nails through Noah's mohawk as she surrendered to their passionate embrace.

Noah shivered at the feel of Rachel's nails caressing his scalp, in return he ran his fingers down her spine, around her waist, up the side of her breast until he cradled her face in his hands and swallowed her gasp with his mouth.

Rachel's eyes fluttered in pleasure at his teasing; gasping at his intimate touches, she returned his kisses with equal passion. Feeling brave she nibbled his bottom lip and slid her hands over his jeans and gave his butt a squeeze.

Groaning Puck ripped his lips away from Rachel's breathing heavily, lust filling him as he looked at her kiss-swollen lips, flushed cheeks and heavy lidded gaze. Overcome with love he cradled her cheeks and whispered, 'God I love you.'

Nuzzling his hand gazing into his eyes she whispered back, 'I love you so much.'

Smiling wide eyes bright Noah felt his heart fill with happiness, 'I never knew I could feel so happy until you became mine.'

Rachel's eyes closed in happiness a smile curling her lips, 'Noah...'

'Rachel..' Puck kissed her sweetly, 'if we don't leave now I'm not gonna be able to stop kissing you, my little vixen.'

Rachel's eyes opened in surprise laughing at his words, walking towards the door she looked over her shoulder, 'We wouldn't want that now would we?'

Puck laughed walking to the driver's side he opened the door and got in. Putting his seatbelt on he waited for Rachel to buckle in before he put the truck in drive and drove off.

After a few minutes of driving Rachel thought she should tell Noah about last night, 'Noah?'

Puck glanced at Rachel, 'Yeah babe.'

'I need to tell you something.'

Puck could tell Rachel was nervous so with his free hand he took her hand and interlocked their fingers together squeezing gently, 'What is it Rach?'

Rachel chewed her lip as she thought of what to say, 'After we got off the phone last night, I went to sleep but my phone rang,' nervously licking her lips she continued, 'it was Finn.'

Puck gritted his teeth in annoyance his hand gripping the wheel tight, 'What did Hudson want? Not that I can't guess.'

Rachel squeezed his hand in reassurance, 'He called to apologize for kissing me on stage at Nationals.'

'But not for wanting to kiss you right?' Puck shook his head, 'Son of a bitch.'

'Noah let me finish!' Rachel admonished tapping his knuckles, 'Anyway, yes he only apologized for kissing me on stage but,' she kissed his hand and smiled at him as she continued, 'I told him I don't love him anymore if I ever did. I told him I loved you more than anything and I told him I wish I could have been with you this whole time.'

'And what did he say?' Puck asked huskily emotion filling his voice.

'He tried to deny it at first so I repeated how much I loved you and I begged him to move on,' Rachel wiped a tear away, 'and finally he agreed.'

'Really?' Puck raised a skeptical eyebrow, 'You sure?'

'He said he'd try,' Rachel replied remembering his tears, 'and I believe him,' stroking Noah's cheek she added, 'I think he finally understands that you are the one I love, the only one I want to be with.'

'He better of got it,' Noah warned, then looked at Rachel, 'because I'm not letting you go.'

Rachel smiled at Noah warmth filing her, 'That's good because you never have to.' Noah squeezed her hand in reply and they rode in comfortable silence all the way to school.

They arrived at Mckinley got out of the truck and walked into school hand in hand. Noah walked her to each of her classes and sat with her at lunch. Finally it was the end of the day and they made their way over to the choir room for the last glee practice sitting in their usual seats and waiting for the others to arrive.

Will walked in and smiled at his students, 'Hey everybody thanks for turning up,' everyone laughed at this, 'as this is our last class obviously we don't have anything to practice but I thought we could each sing a song that you think sums up how you felt this year. As each and every one of you has grown so much this year.'

Everyone agreed to Will's suggestion each singing their songs in turn. Finn sang 'Escape' by Enrique Iglesias, which made Rachel hope that he finally got the message. Before she knew it, it was Noah's turn and he went to stand in the middle of the room.

'Hey, one of the things I learned this year was love,' Puck said blowing a kiss at Rachel who laughed making him grin in return, 'I'm singing 'Everything' by Lifehouse, this song is dedicated to the one I love.'

The music began and he began singing eyes locking with Rachel's singing every note to her.

'Find me here

And speak to me.

I want to feel you,

I need to hear you.

You are the light,

That's leading me,

To the place,

Where I find peace again.'

Noah walked over to Rachel and atroked the side of her cheek, moving his hand down to where her heart was as he began the next verse.

'You are the strength,

That keeps me walking.

You are the hope,

That keeps me trusting.

You are the light,

To my soul.

You are my purpose,

You're everything.

How can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

You calm the storms,

And you give me rest.

You hold me in your hands,

You won't let me fall.

You steal my heart,

And you take my breath away.

Would you take me in,

Take me deeper now.

And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

Puck got down on his knees in front of Rachel as the drums kicked in, placing his hands on her thighs, gazing deeply into her eyes and singing only for her as he poured his love into his voice.

'Cause you're all I want,

You're all I need,

You're everything, you're everything.

You're all I want,

You're all I need,

You're everything, you're everything.'

Puck cradled her face in his hands as he sang to Rachel emotion filling him.

'You're all I want,

You're all I need,

You're everything, everything.

You're all I want,

You're all I need,

You're everything.'

Puck kissed Rachel passionately on the lips before getting up clutching his chest as he belted out the lyrics.

'And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better, any better than this?'

Puck took Rachel's hand pulled her into his arms, cradling her to him as he finished the song.

'And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this...'

Rachel curled her arms around him as he finished, tears spilled out of her closed lips happiness overwhelming her.

Puck buried his face in her neck breathing in her sweet scent, unable to resist he asked, 'Did you like it?'

'I loved it.' Rachel whispered in his ear, then she kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth before kissing his lips.

Puck returned her kiss with pleasure, cradling her cheek in his palm stroking it with his thumb.

Will clapped Puck on the back breaking the kiss, 'That was a great performance Puck but I believe it's now Rachel's turn,' Will nodded at Rachel, 'whenever you're ready Rachel.'

Rachel grabbed a chair putting it in the middle of the room and sat down. Nodding to Brad she opened her mouth and began singing softly, voice full of vulnerability.

'Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.

Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?'

As Rachel began the chorus, she wrapped her arms around herself looking at everyone and poured her hurt into her voice.

'You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper'

Looking at Finn she sang the next verse at him, tears filling her eyes as Rachel truly exorsised him from her heart.

'As the smoke clears

I awaken and untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed

All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet'

As she sang the last line Rachel stood up tears streaking down her face as she belted out the lyrics, showing everyone her raw emotion not hiding anything.

'You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear yeah

Go run run run yeah it's a long way down

But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Ohh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper'

Rachel let the last notes fade as she finished, feeling drained as she had put everything into her performance. Silence hung for a moment before everyone began clapping, Rachel smiled gently still feeling vulnerable.

Puck got up and went over to Rachel, he smiled lovingly at her tenderly wiping away her tears, 'You were amazing Rachel, so beautiful.'

Rachel placed her palm over his hand on her cheek soaking in Noah's prescence. Smiling at him she reached her other hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Savouring the feel of Rachel's lips for a few sweet moments, Puck pulled back playfully nudging her nose with his, 'Wanna get out of here?'

'More than anything,' Rachel replied interlocking her hand with Noah's, 'let's get out of here.'

'Okay baby,' Puck said to Rachel walking with her to the door, looking over his shoulder he saluted the glee club with his other hand calling out, 'Later. See you losers after summer.'

Rachel smacked his chest with her free hand, 'Noah!'

'Ow!' Puck rubbed his chest laughing, 'just joking babe, I'm sure we'll see those losers before that.' And then he smirked at her.

Rachel laughed shaking her head, 'What am I gonna do with you?'

'Everything possible baby.' Puck winked leaving Rachel staring after him as he swaggered down the hallway.

Rachel's cheek flushed crimson as she stared wide eyed at Noah's retreating back, finally she ran after him and jumped laughing into his back.

Puck laughed grabbing her legs as they wrapped around his waist, grinning widely as he walked out of school with Rachel attached to him giggling in his ear.

'I'll show you everything possible my love,' Rachel whispered in his ear blushing, 'just you wait.'

Puck swallowed hard at what Rachel implied, setting her down on his truck he turned to face her, standing between her legs he slid his hand from her thighs to her waist until they met at her back holding her to him, finally he took her lips in a passion fueled embrace.

Rachel shivered at the feel of Noah's hands teasing her, wrapping her arms around his neck she melted into his kiss holding him tight, their passionate kiss setting her on fire.

'Get a room!' Santana shouted as she walked past.

Puck broke the kiss loving seeing Rachel dishevelled from his touch, 'Ready to go beautiful,' he kissed her once more nibbling on her bottom lip, 'before I ravish you some more.'

'Yeah we'd better go,' Rachel nuzzled into his neck sighing, 'I love being in your arms Noah, makes me feel safe and loved.'

'I love you being in my arms,' Puck kissed the top of her head, 'for such a long time I thought it would never happen.'

Rachel looked up into his eyes and smiled at him, 'I am not going anywhere No, I'm yours.'

'Your mine,' Puck smiled softly, 'and I'm yours.'

'All mine,' Rachel said sliding off the hood and got into his truck, Puck joining her as they began they're summer vacation.

To be continued...

A/N - An extra long one for you. I hope you all enjoyed it, from now on the chapters might be a little sporadic as I'm writing my first novel BUT I promise I will finish this story. Until next time X X X


	17. Chapter 17

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

Part 17

Rachel's summer vacation was spent in a haze of blissful days spent with Noah. She even helped him with his pool cleaning business, not that she didn't trust him because she did, it was because they didn't want to be apart.

Today was one such day, a beautiful summer afternoon in the home of a client Puck was cleaning out the filters as Rachel passed him tools.

'How is it looking No?'

'Damn fine from where I'm sitting,' Puck replied winking at Rachel making her giggle, 'I'm not kidding love, that outfit is sinful.' Puck raked his gaze over Rachel, taking in her white spaghetti top contrasting against her bronzed skin, Daisy Duke shorts hugging her curves and showing off her long perfect legs.

Rachel blushed at his words a smile lighting her features, 'You look really hot Noah.' And he did, as all he was wearing was a pair of shorts showing off his washboard stomach and toned abs.

Puck smirked in pride at Rachel's lustful stare, sitting up he pulled gently on a lock of her hair, 'I try.'

Rachel slapped his chest in reply then became distracted by his smooth skin, tenderly caressing his muscles and scratching her nails across his stomach in wonder.

Puck swallowed hard at feeling Rachel's hands touching his bare skin for the first time, her teasing making his pants tight. He enjoyed her caresses for a few moments before taking her chin in his hand and raising it so their eyes met. Smiling lovingly at Rachel he lowered his head and covered her lips with his own.

Rachel sighed as her lips finally met Noah's as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him to her.

Puck held Rachel to him with one hand around her waist as the other he tangled in her hair, kissing her full pink lips over and over in passion.

'Mmmm.' Rachel moaned her pleasure at Noah's questing hands and in response she scratched her nails through his mohawk and over the back of his neck.

Groaning in desire Puck ripped his mouth from hers panting heavily he growled, 'Minx,' then he kissed the corner of her mouth, the side of her cheek, he placed butterfly kisses down her neck and back up to her ear where he whispered huskily, 'I love you.'

Rachel shivered as his mouth teased her neck; one of her most sensual places, feeling like Noah was the only thing keeping her standing and hearing his whisper she replied, 'I love you.'

'Baby you are such a sweet distraction.'

Giggling Rachel fluttered her eyelashes at him innocently, 'Who me? I was just innocently watching you work when YOU kissed me.'

Puck laughed tickling her side, 'I repeat; minx.' He kissed her once more and then got back to cleaning the pool, the sooner he finished the quicker they could be together just them.

Rachel went back to watching Noah work, admiring his broad back and glistening muscles trying to ignore the pool of desire, finding it harder and harder to resist taking that next step with the man she loves, knowing that when she does it will be done out of love and not just to satisfy their carnal urges.

An hour later Puck had finished and had got paid, grinning as he realised he now had enough to treat Rachel as she deserved for their six month anniversary, which was only a week away. Walking with Rachel to his truck he asked her, 'Do you have a new dress for our anniversary Rach.'

Biting her lip in pleasure as she thought of the new clothing she had bought she replied, 'Yes Noah, I have everything I need and I'm so excited.'

Smiling at her joy as he packed his stuff away, Puck kissed her sweet lips, 'Good because I'm gonna give you the night of your life.'

Rachel stepped into his arms tilted her head up to look in his eyes, 'Everyday I spend with you is the time of my life Noah, I hope you know that.'

Puck lowered his head to rest against her forehead, 'What did I ever do to deserve you Rachel Berry.'

Eyes shining with love Rachel whispered, 'No what did I do to deserve you Noah Puckerman.'

Puck smiled his heart so full of love for Rachel he thought it would burst. Thinking over the night he had planned he shook his head in wonder, he never thought he would make so much effort for one girl, but Rachel wasn't just any girl she was the woman he loved, he would do anything to make her happy and keep her by his side.

A week later Rachel was putting the finishing touches to her make up; dark smoky eyes, light blush on her cheeks and ruby red lips. Her hair was curled and fell down around her shoulders, she was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that hugged her curves and flowed out around her waist, her shoes were red as well; six inch open toed with a rose at the front. Rachel's underwear was a Victorias Secret only Noah would find out.

Ready Rachel got her clutch put a mirror, lipstick, Noah's present and her purse in it, and headed downstairs to wait for Noah. Her fathers weren't there as they normally were on one of her dates with Noah as they finally trusted him with her. Rachel could hardly believe it was only six months that they had been together as so much had happened in such a short time, but she wouldn't change it for anything as she loved Noah more than anything.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings and grabbing her see through red wrap and her clutch, she answered the door smiling as she saw Noah in a black suit and holding out a single red rose to her, 'Hi.'

Puck found himself speechless at her appearance, Rachel was utterly and absolutely breathtaking, 'Your gorgeous.'

Blushing Rachel bit her lip looking at Noah through her lashes asking, 'You think so?'

Shaking his head at her insecurity Puck stepped closer and trailed the rose down her forehead, her nose, over her lips and ending at the hollow of her throat, he whispered intensely, 'Yes my love you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.'

Gasping at the silky feel of the rose as Noah teased his way across her skin, Rachel had never experienced something so sensual, each touch felt like a kiss and went straight to her core. Hearing his words she couldn't resist taking that extra step forward and capturing his lips in her own pouring all her love in to their kiss.

Puck returned her kiss with equal passion, cupping her cheeks he deepened the kiss tongues duelling and his heart racing as her taste invaded his senses. After several heated moments he reluctuntly released her pride filling him at her lustful gaze, 'If we don't leave now I'm not gonna be able to stop myself from taking you upstairs.'

Rachel shivered at his husky words, wanting to break the sexual tension she smirked, 'Good thing I wore long lasting lipstick,' she ran her thumb across his bottom lip, 'otherwise you'd be wearing it right now.'

Puck laughed and took her hand in his, 'Come on Rach time for our evening to begin.' and he led her to his truck, opening the door he helped her inside. Puck then walked to his side, got in and started the truck driving off.

After a while Rachel noticed the 'Now Leaving Lima' sign, turning to Noah she asked, 'We are leaving Lima?'

Glancing at her Puck nodded, 'Yep, I want to take you somewhere different than BreadStix for once,' Puck smiled at Rachel, 'it's our anniversary and I want it to be special.'

'As long as I'm with you it'll be special Noah.' Rachel replied her eyes shining with her love for Noah.

Puck grinned thinking, _How did I get so lucky? _He continued driving until they reached there destination, Dayton, he pulled up outside 'The Melting Pot' and walked around to open Rachel's door. Holding out his hand for her to take he led her inside, after being greeted by the hostess he replied, 'Reservations for Puckerman.'

'Right this way sir,' Leading them to a two seater table in the back she handed them a menu and asked, 'would you like a beverage?'

'Yes please,' Rachel replied continuing to peruse the menu, 'I'd like a Diet Coke thanks.'

Nodding in affirmation she glanced at Puck, 'And for you sir?'

'I'll have a Coke.'

'I'll be back in a moment with your drinks and I will take your order then.' She left to retrieve their drinks. A few minutes later she returned with their drinks placing them on the table and took out a notepad and pen, 'Have you decided what to order?'

'Yes, I will have the Cheddar fondue, Caesar salad, Land and Sea and Yin and Yang desert.' Rachel ordered then handed back her menu.

'I want Cheddar fondue, The Melting Pot House Salad, Steak Lovers and Cookies 'N Cream Marshmallow Dream desert, thanks.' Puck ordered also handing his menu over.

'I'll be back with your starters in in a few minutes, the main should be ready in twenty minutes.' She took her leave.

'It's so nice here Noah,' Rachel smiled lovingly at him, 'thank you for bringing me.'

'Only the best for my girl Rach,' Puck smiled back at her, 'I love you and I hope we'll have many more anniversaries to enjoy.'

Feeling her throat swell with emotion she whispered in reply, 'Me too.'

Puck and Rachel enjoyed their meal together, their laughter and chatting filled the restaurant. After they finished the whole meal Rachel ordered a hot tea and Puck a coffee, which they enjoyed as they waited for the bill.

Taking a sip of her tea Rachel took Noah's hand from across the table, 'That was delicious Noah I am full.'

Squeezing her hand back Puck agreed, 'Me too babe I'm stuffed.'

'I hope you enjoyed your meal,' Handing the bill over she stated, 'that comes to a hundred and sixteen fifty.'

Puck let go of Rachel's hand chuckling at her shocked look, retrieved his wallet and pulled out a hundred and thirty dollars handing it to her, 'The food was amazing, keep the change as a tip.'

'Thank you that's very kind sir.' She replied taking his money and wishing them a good night.

'Noah that was too much for you to pay, let me pay half.'

Puck stroked her cheek, 'This night is my treat, I don't want anything from you other then your love and your company.'

Smiling Rachel nuzzled his hand covering it with her own, 'You have that Noah, always.'

Leaning in Puck kissed her sweet lips, 'And you always have mine,' standing up he held his hand out for her to take, 'ready my love?'

Rachel nodded taking his hand and walking out with him, Noah stopped her at the door to his truck, wrapping his arms around her waist he once again took her lips in a passionate kiss moaning into the kiss as he felt her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Delighting in his passionate embrace Rachel angled her head to the side to allow Noah better access, clutching him to her with one arm while the other scratched his hair all she wanted was to be closer to him.

Puck felt his desire for Rachel sky rocket as she clutched him to her desperately rubbing her body against his. Puck raked his fingers up her back making her shiver, releasing her mouth foreheads together he smiled at her, 'I have booked a hotel room for us, I want to show you how much I love you but what we do is entirely up to you my love, I will be perfectly happy to hold you in my arms all night.'

Taking in his words Rachel searched his eyes, seeing the sincerity and love in them she kissed him and smiling up at him she answered, 'I love you with everything I am Noah and I want to be with you, show you my love for you, I want to give all of myself to you.'

Brushing her cheek with his thumb Puck stared at her in wonder and all he could say in return was, 'I love you Rachel.' He helped her in to his truck before getting in his side and driving to the hotel barely able to keep his eyes off her.

Arriving at the hotel Rachel followed Noah as he signed in, got the keys and led them to the room, she watched him unlock the door followed him in and placed her purse on the table.

Puck took off his jacket and turned to Rachel who was watching him with anxious eyes, smiling reassuringly he opened his arms, 'Come here Rach, I want to hold you in my arms.'

Biting her lip Rachel stepped out of her shoes and walked into his arms, burying her nose in his neck breathing in his smell.

Nuzzling her hair Puck ran the tips of his fingers up and down Rachel's arm leaving goosebumps in their wake, looking down at her gorgeous face he lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her just meeting her lips over and over.

Rachel enjoyed his touch deepening the kiss as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip opening her mouth to his tongue, her hands slid up his chest where feeling brave she unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off his arms and let it fall to the floor as she began exploring his chest.

Puck smiled in to the kiss as Rachel took his shirt off, the feeling of her hands causing him to harden. Leaving her mouth he spread kisses along her cheek, down her neck until coming to her strap he kissed across her shoulder as he slid the straps off her shoulder and pushed her dress down until it pooled around her ankles. Stepping back to look at her he felt his breathing stop, she was wearing a strapless red bra that barely covered her breasts and a lacy red throng that made his pants tighten even more as he could see the outline of her mound.

Rachel felt exposed as her dress fell to the floor but under his lustful stare she felt womanly proud at his obvious state of desire, feeling a new confidence fill her she reached behind her took a deep breath and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. Seeing his eyes darken with desire she stepped closer to him her core throbbing with desire, chewing her lip she looked at Noah through her lashes and cupped his length through his trousers.

Groaning at her bold touch Puck reached up his hand and cupped her breast stroking her nipple with his thumb watching as it harden under his touch, 'I think the other one looks lonely.' He bent down and took her rosy bud in his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple.

Gasping at his mouth and fingers on her breasts, she undid his belt and unzip his flys pushing them down she reached in his boxers and wrapped her hand around his member moaning at his silky feel.

'God Rach,' Puck groaned at the feeling of her hand touching him, pushing her back gently until her legs hit the bed he hooked his fingers in her thong and sensually slid them down her legs, face to face with her sex he kissed her mound gently before he licked it groaning at her taste, 'you taste so good.' he began licking and sucking her pussy.

Rachel was reduced to whimpers and cries as Noah kissed her intimately, never being touched like this before she had no idea of the pleasure you could have with another person. Unable to stand any longer she fell back on the bed and held Noah's head as he took her to heaven, feeling her muscles start to twitch as her orgasm overtook her she screamed, 'Oh, ohh, ohhh Noah!'

Puck continued tasting her as she came undone under his mouth until she became a quivering wreck, kissing up her body until he reached her mouth and devoured her in a heated kiss.

Rachel tasted herself on his tongue which caused her to become turned on again, releasing his lips on a gasp she stared at Noah in awe, 'Wow.'

Smirking down at her Puck kissed her once more, 'Wow indeed,' Reaching in the drawer he pulled out a condom and looking at Rachel he had to be sure, 'are you sure Rach?'

Reaching up she cupped his cheek, 'I'm very sure,' smiling at him lovingly she whispered, 'I love you Noah.'

Swallowing hard Puck searched her eyes one last time and finding only love he ripped open the packet and rolled it on his penis, settling in between her thighs he stared into her eyes, 'I love you,' he pushed in her warmth slowly stopping at her gasp, 'you okay?'

Closing her eyes she breathed through the pain finding after a moment it was fading, she nodded her head for Noah to continue moaning as he slipped fully inside her, she opened her eyes as he began rocking against her, she wrapped her legs around his waist never moving her gaze from his.

Making love to her was amazing Puck had never felt so much from anyone he'd ever been with before, every moan spurned him on, every gasp he captured with his lips and all the while he never broke eye contact with Rachel. Puck intertwined their hands together behind her head as he thrust into her harder and faster.

'Noah, oh Noah.' Each thrust was accompanied by a moan of his name, Rachel met each of his movements with her own and she felt that same feeling when Noah had touched her earlier, leaning on her elbows she took his lips in a kiss and moaned in his mouth as she came.

Feeling her muscles contracting around him as she orgasmed Puck pumped into her a few more times before he groaned, 'Rachel.' and filed her with his seed collapsing on top of her kissing her neck as they came down from their high.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him relishing in the afterglow, she giggled as Noah rolled them so she was on top, laying her head against his chest she listening to his racing heartbeat, 'That was amazing No.'

Securing her in his arms Puck agreed, 'That was perfect Rachel,' he pulled the sheet over them as she snuggled into him, 'I love you Rachel Berry.'

Feeling safe and loved Rachel tightened her hold on him, 'I love you Noah Puckerman.' And they drifted off in blissful slumber. Happy and in love more than ever.

The End.

AN - Thank you everyone who has read and enjoyed this story, I hope you all liked it as it has been a VERY long time since I last wrote a sex scene. There is just an epilogue to come which I hope to have posted in the next few days. As ever very sorry for the long wait I hope it was worth it X X X


	18. Epilogue

The Story Of Rachel Berry; Star

EPILOGUE

Well there you have it, this was the telling of how I; Rachel Berry, became the woman I am today. The experience of having my heart broken and patched up piece by piece by Noah made me stronger than I ever thought possible.

I have experienced almost every emotion first hand which has helped me achieve my dream. I am no longer that innocent naive sixteen year old who chased after Finn; even though he had a girlfriend, just because we had 'musical chemistry'. I look back at that time and laugh, we were all trying to find our place in the world. Mine was with Noah, took me a while to see it but when I did, best thing that has ever happened to me.

Me and Noah celebrated together after we finally won Nationals in our senior year, Noah came with me to New York when I was accepted into NYADA and he was with me for every rejection, every set back until finally I caught my big break and am now a bona fide Broadway star. I am currently starring in a Broadway production of Wicked and everytime I'm on stage I can't but remember when we broke in and I sung on that stage for the first time.

As all my dreams have come true I bet you are wondering what of Noah? Well he is a hugely successful recording artist and is currently working on his third studio album typically titled 'Noah Puckerman: American Badass'. I was there for him through everything; struggling artist, breakthrough performance and now established star.

All in all every one of our dreams has come true, I only have one more that I will be fulfilling very soon; Rachel Berry - bride.

'Are you ready pumpkin?' Leroy asked standing in the doorway.

Looking up at her beaming father Rachel smiled back answering, 'Just a minute,' wrote a few more words, stood up turned to Leroy saying confidently, 'I was born ready.' And she followed her father to the aisle.

The words Rachel wrote were this:

By the time you read this I will have married the love of my life and become Rachel Puckerman, wife of my very own badass high school sweetheart Noah Puckerman.

The End.

A/N - Hope this gives them a fitting end. I would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, favourited, followed and simply read it, knowing you enjoyed it encouraged me to write. I was only going to write 5 chapters and now look; 17 chapters and an epilogue (Over 35,000 words!). I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Until my next story. X X X


End file.
